Dark Dreams
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Sequel to Dark Attractions - Aika is plagued by dreams of Vyse years after his death, her son is now Emperor and her daughter fights her own war for independance against Ramirez who is an over-protective father.
1. Chapter 1

Wild-Roze: SEQUEL!

* * *

She heard the rumbling, she knew it was the engines, constantly whirring. She opened her eyes and found herself standing on the bridge. The glass windows showed the pale clouds rolling gently beneath the vast hull. He stood where he always did, hands nestled securely on the wheel, like it was made to fit them. His back was to her, but she knew he was aware of her presence. She approached him, and reached out to touch his shoulder, but before she had made contact he turned and glared at her accusingly.

"You killed me Aika!" he said, his voice laced with a snarl.

"No.." She breathed, "That was Ramirez…"

"Free me Aika! Help Me!" he gripped her shoulders. "You owe it to me!"

"I don't know how!" She gasped.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came, only a gleaming blade appeared shining with blood from his neck.

_"Vyse!"_

* * *

Her heart pounded painfully hard and her eyes snapped open. She realised how quick her breathing was and instantly slowed it. She sat up gingerly, letting the silken bed sheets slip from her, and she looked down at the man lying in slumber beside her. His white blonde hair framed his perfect, angled face, his emerald eyes closed lightly. Ramirez. She watched him, the steady rising and falling of his chest calming her jangled nerves.

For several nights now she had had this same dream, and every night she woke just as the sun was rising, heart racing. She dared not speak of it to her husband, for it was by his hand that her childhood love was dead. Aika swung her legs out of the bed and tugged on a thin robe, she stepped onto the balcony through the open doors, just as the Sun's gaze opened in the East over Yafutoma. She drew in the crisp dawn, then sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. Why was she plagued with these dreams?

"Your new habit of waking to see the break of day would be no problem if you knew how to awake without rousing me too, Little One."

She started to hear his low voice murmur in her ear. It always sent treamous through her body to have this powerful and dangerous man at such close quarters, especially as he always seemed so gentle with her.

"Well now that the responsibility of ruling the world has passed to your son, I know that you would just lie in bed till the Moons rose again if I did not." She replied, turning to face him. His arms slipped expertly around her and drew her closer to him.

"I would only lie abed all day if I had entertainment to keep my mind from dulling." His breath was hot on her neck, making her tingle. She chuckled quietly as he lowered his mouth to the bite mark on her neck, allowing his teeth to skim across it.

There came three, sudden, loud bangs on their chamber door, causing the Silvite to pull away.

_"What!"_ He growled, clearly angry at being disturbed from his play with his wife.

"High Lord, The Emperor requests your presence and guidance during the meet with the ambassadors from the continents." A guard's voice called out. Aika groaned.

"That was today! Those meets are so tedious, not to mention every time I see Celeste I cringe." She said with a wince, recalling the two years she had spent oblivious to her family down in Alezmueres.

"You should have allowed me to kill that creature." Ramirez said stepping away from her, "Besides, you are not required to attend."

She smiled.

"But I know how much you detest those boring Meets too, you need someone there to sympathise with you."

He grunted turning away and pulling on his finery.

"After all these years you should know I'm not the type who craves sympathy." He said.

She laughed.

"That doesn't mean I can't give it to you, now we must hurry, our son awaits our council."

They entered the Council Room together, as always looking regal. Aika smiled softly as she saw her son, now 24 looking as impressive and imposing as any Emperor should be. His left arm was left bare of any material, exposing the electric blue band tattooed around his well defined bicep, honouring his humble past growing up in the forest. At his side, his timid wife-to-be, Syna sat. The pair had courted shyly for years before Vyse finally asked if she would allow his life to be bound to hers. They were to wed next month. Fina lounged in the smaller throne to her brother's side, the teenager was definitely not bothered with looking like a 'Lady'. Her exotic hair was tied at the base of her neck to cascade down her spine, and she wore plain black trousers that came up to just below her bust, then a loose linen fencing shirt covered her torso and arms. She had one long leg hooked over the arm of her seat fingers drumming lightly on the polished marble table. The two really were the perfect offspring of Ramirez and Aika, each holding qualities from both parents, but yet each so different from the other.

Ramirez cast a glance around the other occupants of the room, and like the others in the room, he tensed and his eyes narrowed, seeing the dark head of Celeste seated daintily beside the ambassador of the Black Continent. No one was truly relaxed during these meets, and no one trusted the woman who had once attempted to snatch the rule of Arcadia. It was clear the current Emperor loathed her, his lavender eyes mere slits whenever he looked at her. She was only present at these Meets because she still held the authority in Alezmueres, and she had requested to be present, the Emperor, not wanting an uprising, despite the fact that his military could easily crush the Black continent, allowed it.

Ramirez felt Aika cringe and inch minimally closer to him, and his hand slid almost possessively around her hips, before nudging her forward to the thrones beside the Emperor and Fina. Celeste watched them for a second before her dark eyes swivelled down to stare vacantly at the pale marble table top, but not in shame.

As the pair sat down, Vyse leaned forward, his fingers twining together on the table before him.

"First, each Ambassador will give a field report, Galcian, what news from Nasrad?" He asked his most trusted friend.

The young Lord Marshal of Nasrad also acted as Ambassador, and he stood proudly before the assembled people to give his reports on the red Capital.

Aika let her eyes slip from the young man who's father had once taken her own life and tried to rape her, she watched her daughter. Fina was staring intently at the table top, clearly day dreaming. Fina had always been the type to not sit still for too long, as was Aika, mother and daughter both found these Meets utterly dull. The High Lady decided to follow the teen's example and drift into a world of her own.

For a while she allowed her mind to take her through what she would be doing with Ramirez right now had the guard not disturbed them, however, very soon it turned to the inevitable…. Her dreams.

She allowed her eyes to slide shut, the sounds of the Meet seeming to fade, she saw the dream as clearly as if she was having it. Vyse stepped towards her.

"You killed me Aika!"

"No…" She breathed.

"You did! You killed me, and now you won't help me!" He gripped her shoulders again. "You owe me! You love me! Free me Aika!"

"No! You're long dead!" She howled.

She felt tears running from beneath her tightened eye lids, and gasped as he shook her roughly.

"Save me!"

She moaned once, before everything darkened, and she knew no more.

"I propose we build a new watch tower on the outer wall of Nasrad to give us warning to the desert bandits who are trying to stir up trouble on the outskirts-"

"No…"

Galcian paused, and looked to Aika, she seemed to have her eyes closed.

"You have an objection to this scheme High Lady?" He asked, confused. The fiery haired woman did not reply.

"Aika?" Ramirez said, frowning. His wife's eyes roved beneath her closed lids, and a feverish sweat had broken out upon her forehead.

"No! You're long dead!" She suddenly shouted. In an instant Ramirez was on his feet and grasped her shoulders, shaking her, trying to awake her.

"Aika!" he almost snarled.

Vyse stood behind his father, he had seen this sort of thing before in Ixa-Ness when some of the women had come down with a Winter illness.

"She is delirious with fever, Father. She needs rest." He said.

Ramirez silently passed a hand over her, soothing her with a little healing energy, and stilling her with a sleep spell.

"She had no fever before we entered this room." He growled, standing and glaring accusingly at Celeste.

She stood and scowled at the Emperor.

"I did nothing, why would I? Whatever is wrong with her is not _my_ doing!" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I would have sensed any natural decline in her health! You forget the bond between us, it is powerful as you know!" He hissed.

Her scowl changed to a twisted mask of barely contained fury, it was that bond that had prevented her plans to conquer Arcadia.

"I did _nothing_!" She insisted again. "Truth Read me if you must!"

Ramirez's eyes narrowed before he turned back to the limp form of his wife, he crouched, then hefted her in his arms.

"Continue with your Meet, Son. If you need my council you can come to me afterwards."

With those words Ramirez turned and left, Fina paused for a moment, before following her parents out. Vyse turned back to the assembly, his eyes narrowing at Celeste, just as his father's had. He pointed at her.

"Lock her up until this matter is sorted out!" He said. Instantly guards surrounded the dark woman.

"You think your guards can restrain me Emperor!" She hissed.

"No, I don't believe they can, however, should you resist them I shall personally see to it that your two sons and your partner suffer your insolence!" He said with menace.

His savage threat took her by surprise, but after a moment she snarled back at him.

"You don't have it in you! You could never cause two innocent children pain at your hands!" She sneered.

"I would not hesitate to do so to the offspring one who tried to slaughter my own family!" He said, such venom in his voice that she faltered…perhaps the young man would…

"Very well!" She spat, "I have nothing to fear anyway, your mother's condition is not my doing!"

Vyse watched as she was lead away, he turned back to the Ambassadors in the room.

"Is there any matter of grave importance which must be brought to my immediate attention?" He asked, leaning his hands on the table.

No one spoke, and a few heads shook in reply.

"Well then, you all have my permission to do what you will for your continents, if in your eyes your actions will benefit the people of the land. You are dismissed." He said. Slowly the ambassadors filed out, some chatting about various projects they would be running when they returned to their continents. Vyse turned to gaze upon his fiancée.

Her body, although petite was lithe and strong, her skin was naturally stained by the Sun, and the same electric blue tattoo surrounded her left upper arm, however she also bore two tiny, red tattooed triangles on her high cheek bones. Vyse remembered that the women in his tribe marked so had been promised to the Witch Doctors as apprentices. All those years ago when Ixa-Ness was attacked Syna had escaped and fled to Horteka, never completing her training. She had then come to Soltis before Aika had been killed by Vigoro to work in the palace, an thus had met Vyse. She told him she remembered him from when she was very young as one of the only males in their village. The young woman smiled timidly up at him, causing his heart to clench in affection.

"Your mother, will she-"

He crouched before her and took her hands in his.

"She is a strong woman, I have no doubt that she will pull through." He paused and looked into her rich amber eyes, and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Come with me to see how she is doing?" He asked.

After her nod he led her out of the Meeting Room and towards the Royal Families Wing of the Palace. As he approached his parent's chambers he spied Fina leaning against the wall outside, she glanced around when she saw him.

"Dad threw me out, he seems a little tetchy." She said, "Mum's alright, she's just sleeping now. I thought you would be along so I stuck around to tell you she's fine." She then pushed herself from the wall "Now if you two will excuse me, I believe I promised Vurg I would beat him at fencing again."

With that Fina walked past her brother towards the sparring arenas. He shook his head, she was a beautiful creature, and she was such a tom-boy, she took part in almost all activities that most Ladies should not; sword play, archery, and sailing were definitely some of her fondest time fillers.

Vyse turned from the retreating back of his sister and knocked once on the door, after hearing his father's snapped reply to not disturb them, he entered anyway, followed by Syna. Ramirez glared at his son, he stood beside the bed with his arms folded. Aika lay, now apparently in a calm sleep as Fina had said, but Vyse still dropped to his heels beside her and placed his hand over her's.

"What happened to her?" He asked, eyes briefly flicking to the emerald ones of his father.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Boy!" He snapped.

Vyse paid no attention to the anger in the Silvite's voice, he knew his father's moods well.

"I have retained Celeste, she is being held in one of the cells." He said.

"Hn, she won't stay put there for long." Ramirez said.

"Oh I think she will." His son said with a smile.

Syna placed a cool hand on Aika's forehead.

"Her fever has gone down, but she is still a little warm, she needs to be kept cool." She murmured quietly. Despite the fact that she had not completed her training to be a Witch Doctor, she was still very well versed in medicinal arts and her diagnosis was almost always right. Ramirez sharply turned and walked to the balcony doors, throwing them open a refreshing breeze whisked into the room and ruffled the hairs of Aika's fringe.

Syna smiled and nodded.

"She will be fine, Lord," She told him, "She just needs to rest."

Ramirez nodded once, and ushered the pair towards the doors.

"My thanks." He muttered shortly, closing the door behind them as soon as they were out.

Vyse shook his head.

"No matter how many people tell him she will be fine, I know he will refuse to leave her side until she wakes." He said, the corners of his mouth rising slightly, "Mind you, I would do the same for you." He slid his arm around her waist and drew her to his side, kissing her forehead. The pair turned towards the sparring arenas, it was always fun to watch the young princess training with Marco's son, Vurg. They had always been such close friends, and there were high hopes that eventually they would marry. Vyse however knew his sister would never be able to think of Vurg like that, he was too docile for her. Fina was wild, she loved adventure and mischief, Vurg, although he tagged along with her games around Soltis would never be able to keep up with her as a wife.

The two would always be the closest of friends, but Vyse knew that his little sister craved for a true adventure of her own. She had voiced to him more than once, that she felt trapped in Soltis. Ramirez was always over protective of his daughter, and it seemed obvious that he would be the one to choose her husband. She was never allowed out of the palace without escort and had seen very few of the many villages that dotted the base of the White continent. Eventually the beautiful marble tower had become like a prison for her, and it suffocated her. Vyse knew that if his sister did not get her chance to breathe soon then…. He was not sure of what the outcome would be. But every day that passed, he saw eyes become more and more desperate to get out, even if it was just to the surrounding villages, she needed to taste the freedom of the air. She needed to sail away, alone and find her adventure, only then would she be contented. Ramirez would never understand this aspect of his beloved daughter, Vyse knew he would never let her go.

Soon the Emperor and his bride-to-be arrived at the sparring arenas, and Vyse addressed the master swords man.

"Fina? No, she and Vurg have managed to slip their session today, I haven't seen them at all Emperor." He said.

Vyse's brow creased, and worry instantly clutched at his heart with a cold hand. Despite the fact that he could see his sisters need to be free, he was just as protective as his father, and would never let her leave either.

* * *

Fina smiled, still wearing the simple fencing clothes she had worn to the Meet, Vurg was at her side, dressed similarly. The pair had managed to slip out of the palace. Fina had convinced the young Lord to accompany her on a little outing to explore what lay beyond the marble walls. Although Vurg always resisted at first, he always gave into his impulsive friend. As her brother had done twelve years gone, her and her closest friend headed for the docks.

The two teenagers milled through the market, both had been here before, however that market never got old. The pair spent a long time trying on various clothes from stalls, and examining weaponry, they smiled and laughed together. Eventually they approached a small jetty lined with small sailing ships. The canvas sails were hoisted and tied with ropes, which clattered loudly against the main masts, blown by the wind.

Fina smiled, she had always loved the Delphinus, her mother's personal flag ship, but there was something about the curved wooden hulls, the inferior technology, and the loud, rumbling engines of ships like this. These ships were designed to be piloted by a crew of at least four, but it was possible for less people to fly them with skill.

She reached to a pouch of coins at her side. Her father had been promising to have her own flagship built. But she knew it would be vast, far larger than she needed, it would be armed with the armada's most powerful weapons and most highly advanced systems. All she wanted was a small vessel, enough for her to go and explore the world, perhaps with Vurg, perhaps alone.

She approached the salesman. A ship that had caught her eye, its hull was a rich mahogany, polished so it seemed to burn in the sun light. The sails where a smooth cream colour, and the whole ensemble, while plain was a beautiful piece of work. It was of reasonable size, and as soon as she saw it, she set her heart on it.

Vurg stood and watched her. The boatman clearly didn't know who this striking young lady was, or he would fall to his knees and present the ship to her as a gift for honouring him with her presence.

When she informed the man that she would be buying one of his vessels he had merely laughed, saying:

"These ships are brand new from the yard, you couldn't afford one girl!"

His small eyes were then caught by the bag of coins that she tossed idly between her hands, and he couldn't help but be curious.

"Having a few coppers won't buy you a boat, lass." He said, still not taking his gaze from the purse.

Fina chuckled, and opened the purse, reaching in she slipped out a gold coin, examined it in the sun, before dropping it back in again. His eyes had gone wide at the sight of gold, Vurg watched him carefully, knowing that he would try and swindle them.

Fina pointed at the ship.

"How much for that one?"

"fifty gold." He said quickly, he was starting high.

"Done." Fina said, and counted out the coins. The boatman stood in shock as the gold rained into his hands. He spluttered, in total shock. Vurg put a hand to his forehead in despair, Fina had clearly never haggled before. He sighed and shook his head at her when she turned to look at him.

"Vurg, we need to take it up to the palace docks. Its probably time we were getting back now anyway, my dear brother may have realised that we are gone." She said.

"The _Palace_!" The boatman said, hands still cupped around his money. He looked across at Vurg. "Y-your Marco's son?" He asked in awe.

Vurg sighed.

"So much for subtlety Fina. We should have just come out with an escort, my father is going to make me do laps of the training grounds." He said accusingly.

The young princess swore that if this man's eyes grew any wider they would explode.

"_The Princess_!" He gasped, the coins finally spilling through his hands as he fell to his knees. "Please, don't have me killed lady! Take the ship and your money!"

She blinked, such fear from this man. She smiled and knelt so they were eye to eye.

"Thank you, Sir for the ship. The money is yours. Vurg, lets take this ship up to-"

"Fina!"

Her head snapped around at the sound of her name shouted furiously. She bit her lip, her brother was striding through the crowd, which fell away from him with bowed heads, surrounded by a patrol. He was still dressed finely from the Meet and struck a very imposing figure. She stood, Vurg dropping to one knee before his Emperor, she merely inclined her head to him.

"What, Vyse?" She asked, tetchily.

"What are you doing out of the palace?" He said, a frown etched in place, "You know how father feels about this! You are always to be escorted!"

She suddenly scowled, it was such a rare thing for her to do, it made Vyse blink in surprise.

"I do not want to be escorted everywhere I go, I am able to take care of myself, Emperor! I can take care of myself!" She ground out between her teeth.

"No you can't!" Vyse almost shouted, stepping forward and gripping his sister's shoulders firmly. "Your venerable, anything could happen to you, its too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" She snarled, pulling away from him, "What is he so afraid that will happen? I can't even walk out of my own home Vyse!" She said, her eyes becoming sad, "I feel like if I don't get out by myself then I will die!"

Vyse sighed.

"That is not a choice you can make, father wants you to remain within the walls of Soltis." He mumbled, "Fina, I'm taking you back, then you will go and explain yourself to him." He said, nodding to the patrol.

Fina and Vurg were instantly surrounded by the escort on all sides and were marched back towards the tower. The boatman just watched them go.

* * *

WR: Ooooookay, there are gonna be kinda two plots within this fic, one concentrating on Aika and her dreams about Vyse, and the other about Fina (romance probable) 


	2. Chapter 2

WR: Yeah ok, well here we go, second chapter of sequel!

Despite herself, Fina's heart fluttered at the thought of explaining herself to her father. He brother had personally taken her through the corridors to the royal chambers to ensure that she did not run off again. It was clear he was angry with her, she looked at his back and sighed. Why did her family not understand how she felt? She was dying in here, and they didn't even care! She decided to stay silent about her purchase, her ship was still floating at the docks. She wondered whether the boatman would have merely kept her money and sold the craft again, assuming she would not return. It was most probable.

She groaned inwardly, they had arrived at the door's to her father's quarters. After her brother's knock, and the snapped reply to leave, she knew he was in a foul mood, and her punishment was likely to be severe. Vyse opened the door and she heard him ask for their father to step outside for the briefest of moments.

"This had better be good, Boy!" He growled finally appearing in the corridor and closing the door with a snap behind him.

"It is." The young Emperor replied, "I found Fina wandering around the docks with Vurg. Unescorted." He said.

Ramirez's eyes instantly narrowed and snapped to his daughter. She tried to hold his fierce gaze but could not, and her own drifted to the marble floor in defeat.

"You were outside the Palace?" He asked her curtly despite his son's word that she was.

She looked up at him again and opened her mouth to respond, however, no words came, and so, dropping her eyes again she merely nodded. She had known her father was in a bad mood, but she had not been expecting the fury in his voice, it was such that it made her jump in surprise.

"How dare you disobey my word!" He shouted, "You know very well that it is forbidden for you to leave here without my express consent, and with an escort! I take these precautions for a reason Fina, and you toss aside my protection as if it means nothing! You ungrateful little fool!"

Fina had never been able to stand being shouted at, least of all by her father whom she adored more than anyone. Her eyes instantly welled and a painful lump choked her.

"I-I'm sorry…" She breathed, barely above a whisper, eyes still trained in her feet.

Ramirez shook his head. His wife lay abed, and his daughter, one of his most treasured possessions had put herself in danger, it was the last straw and his anger was soaring.

"From this day, you will never, set foot outside these walls again, unless I myself accompany you, do I make myself perfectly clear?" He said, his voice low.

Fina's head shot up, her tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks.

_"What?"_ She asked, sucking in a breath of shock.

"Do I make myself clear, young Princess!" Ramirez said again, the volume returning with each word.

She clamped her lips together, not trusting her mouth, all she could do was nod once, before she turned and dashed down the corridor, hiding her tears and shoving past her brother.

Vyse winced as he watched her go. Ramirez barely needed to leave Soltis, and he knew than now her freedom would be even more limited. He sighed and shook his head. His father had already returned to his room, closing the door gently. Shaking his head the young Emperor decided that he would go to the soldier's Mess and get some food. He always ate there, even now, amongst the men who made up his military.

* * *

The day was gradually drawing to its end, the rich hues that ranges from blues to striking oranges painted the sky with their glorious touch. Ramirez turned, unimpressed from the view, and looked at his wife… she should have woken hours ago. He regularly checked the progress of her health. She was in perfect condition, and his mild sleep spell had worn off… but she did not wake. It was unnatural, and it worried him greatly. He knew he should sleep, but he also knew that he would not, and that he would sit up beside her like a guardian, unmoving until she awoke.

He sighed. He was probably being over dramatic, but he could not shake this nagging worry that it was something more than a fever which plagued her.

He watched carefully; she slept easily, a peaceful expression on her face, her chest steadily rising and falling, occasionally a small smile would even angle the corners of her mouth slightly, as if she were dreaming some sweetness.

He took up his position beside the bed, staring at her with unblinking eyes like some ever present demon, haunting its prey. Why did his heart still pound painfully hard, when she looked so at ease? What was this sense that told him, that she was never going to wake…

* * *

In the docks, the boatman shuffled out of his small hut beside his pier, and lit the tobacco nestled in the crook of his pipe. He then drew in a deep breath, relaxing as the smoke filled his lungs. What a day! First he had sold his best ship at an exceedingly high price, to the Princess of Soltis no less! And then the Emperor himself had arrived on the scene to reign in the flyaway teen. The man shook his head. By her age he had already been off on several skirmishes alone, he had owned his own small boat and happily sailed off to explore. To him it seemed so wrong to anchor a human to land, it was natural to fly between the continents and to seek out new knowledge about the world around you.

He sighed and drew in the last of his pipe. Then wandering to the edge of the docks he up ended the thing and tapped out the ashes, watching them swirl and drift downwards into Deep Sky. He sniffed, and wiped one grubby hand under his nose, before he turned to head back to his small home.

Suddenly he froze, crouching beside the Princess's ship on the pier was someone in a dark cloak and it was clear they were loosening the ropes which bound the vessel to the docks.

"Ey! You there, you don't have permission to be here! Get your thieving little hands off that ship!" He yelled, the person was obviously startled and leapt to their feet. The boatman did not want to see that ship stolen, not relishing the thought of the Princess's wrath descending on him for losing her new toy.

He approached the boat thief and grabbed their wrist in his large hand.

"Your comin' with me to the patrol station lad!" He said.

"Release me salesman! I am no thief!"

He paused, that voice was female.

"What'choo talking about! That ship has been sold! And I am not gonna let a little urchin like you take it!"

"I believe you made the mistake of thinking I was nothing but a simple street girl on our encounter earlier today." With that she raised her free hand and swept back the cowl, exposing the shock of long, stunning hair that fell below her shoulders, the pale lavender of her eyes gleamed silver under the light of the high Moon.

He instantly released her, snatching his hand away as if she were poison, falling to a trembling knee.

"Forgive me, Princess! I was merely trying to protect your earlier purchase, boat thieves are common in the docks! I have lost many a fine vessel to them and-"

She held up a hand to halt the flow of words from his mouth.

"There is nothing to forgive boatman, however, I will beg of you one favour."

He looked up at her and nodded dumbly.

"I ask that you speak of my presence here tonight to no one. I am leaving the palace without the knowledge or consent of either my father or my brother. I do not want them to follow me, do I have your promise of silence?" She asked, her eyes hard, clearly not ashamed or afraid in the slightest of her flight from Soltis.

He was gob smacked. The Princess was running away! And he was the first to know! Not only that, but she was using one of his ships to do so… he could be killed for this.. offered to Zelos as punishment for aiding the young woman to leave perhaps to meet only death. He locked eyes with her and saw the same fierce determination he had once had, and he saw her longing to sail, to be free of lands grip on her feet, to feel the wind on her face…

How could he say no? He sighed and slowly rose to meet here eye to eye.

"Lass, I won't say a word, but I hope your ready for whatever you find out there. Air monsters roam the skies and pray on vessels…"

He drifted off as she swept her cloak aside to reveal twin sabres buckled at each hip. He then saw that behind her beside the ship, where she had been crouching were two satchels, one clearly filled with clothes, and the other filled with the other essentials. Around her waist jangles a bulging pouch that promised she would not be short of money, however, his lingering guilt for charging so highly for the vessel returned.

"Please, Highness, allow me to return some of the gold to you, I should not have asked so much."

"Consider it payment for your silence." She said with a small smile. "However, I should like to know if you have a map and compass which I can buy from you to aid me to Sailors Island."

He instantly pulled out a gold plated compass from a pouch at his side, and then retrieved a map of all the continents and the air ways of Arcadia. When she reached for the bag of money at her side he shook his head and stubbornly refused.

"I have taken enough of your coins, you will need them more than me. But I don't recommend staying on Sailors Island long, it will be one of the first places to be alerted to your disappearance." He told her.

She nodded.

"Thank you, I will stay there only one night." She then inclined her head slightly, causing the salesman great embarrassment at the fact that royalty was bowing to him. She then turned and grabbed her bags. She tossed them aboard and followed them with practiced ease. The man swiftly loosened the ropes and the ship drifted away from the pier.

He watched her lash in the sails and heard the engine begin to roar. He saw her enter the cabin and stand at the wheel, she gripped it for a moment in determination, her eyes lingering on the tower, the only thing she had ever known, before she swung the wheel, turning the boat away. The wings at the side flared and swept through the wind, propelling the ship away. The man watched till night swallowed it and shook his head.

"Good luck Lass."

Fina's heart was pounding…. She had done it! She didn't know what to expect now, no doubt her brother would have the whole armada out looking for her, she didn't know how she would manage to avoid them. All she wanted to do was have a little freedom, she wanted to feel independent and self reliant. She could no longer stand the oppressive protection bestowed upon her by her family.

She cast her eyes out to the dark skies and glanced at her map, Sailors Island was several leagues East of Soltis and would take her a good many hours to get there. No doubt it would take a much shorter time if she were to travel in a ship like the Delphinus, or her father's trim flagship, the powerful Monoceros. But those ships were not built to tack with the wind, they were built to power through the strongest sky rifts to reach their destinations more quickly. However, she pushed the thoughts of their speed from her mind and concentrated on her steering. She was definitely enjoying herself, and nothing would dampen her mood!

For the first time in her life, she felt free!

* * *

Wild-Roze: Okay, short and sweet. Well, I'll leave you there… there will be more to come in good time! 


	3. Chapter 3

WR: Sorry for the wait ppl, and thanks for the comments.

* * *

Fina moaned in frustration, and winced at the twinge in her arm, causing the tip of one of her sabres to dip a little. Seven loopers had alighted on the deck of her small ship, which she had named _Morin'star_, the small creatures were persistent and she had been forced to go out onto the deck to drive them away. Now she cursed herself, the agile things were able to dodge her attacks and fired back with stinging electricity. Although their strikes were weak and did little harm, she had been subdued to so many that they were beginning to take their toll. She had not wanted to use her magic, wanted to preserve her energy for the voyage ahead. But now, it looked like she had no choice; frowning she sheathed her blades and raised her hands, preparing to call upon Ice Magic from the Purple Moon.

The monsters paused, seeming to regard her new actions, then, as swiftly as the pests had arrived they plunged over the starboard rail and were lost to the skies. She frowned, and followed over to where they had fled and leaned over to see if she could spy them… nothing. She sighed and cast her eyes out, during the fight her ship had slowed to a halt without a captain. She eyed the stone wall, there was a passage at the bottom, she would have to sail through to breach the sky rift and get to Sailors Island.

She turned to re-enter the cabin, however, before she could even reach the door something slammed into the hull of her ship, causing her to lose her balance, she fell to her knees, wincing as they struck the deck hard. She looked to the port side, and her eyes widened. What looked like a barbed harpoon jutted upwards from the planks of the deck, it was angled indicating it had stuck from a lower altitude. Before she regained her legs another shudder ran from stern to rudder. What was going on!

In the half light of the approaching dawn, the Princess found herself crawling over to the port side rail, and glancing over. She gasped.

The harpoon was attached to a thick wire cable, which in turn linked to a massive sailing ship. The thing was colossal, the largest Tall Ship she had ever seen it was almost the size of the Delphinus! The hull was a sickly red colour, the five huge masts boasted black sails, and on the prow of the vessel a carved woman lay naked, a look of pain on her face. The monstrous thing looked to have about five or six decks, some sprouting cannons, but at least three showed rows and rows of webbed oars which would help to propel the ship at great speeds through the air currents.

_Morin'star_ trembled again, and Fina realised what was happening; her ship was being dragged towards it. She spied the sailors of the ship readying grappling hooks and boarding planks. She gasped as the truth hit her, and terror seeped into her body.

Slavers!

Panic rooted her to the spot as her air ship, tiny in comparison, was drawn closer and closer. She blinked… what could she do! Shaking off her fear, she forced her legs to move, she rushed to her small cabin, where she had stowed her two packs of belongings, and grabbed them. With the extra weight, she burst back onto the deck again, just as the first hook latched onto her rail. Looking away from the sight, she dashed to the opposite side where a minute life craft was secured.

She dropped her bags in, and began to follow, for a brief moment, it seemed like escape would be possible. But, then reality was shoved starkly before her as rough hands grabbed her from behind. She could not help it, she screamed as she was wrenched away from the boat. Tears of fright flowed down her face and she was shoved face down on her own deck, she struggled weakly as she felt her hands tied behind her.

"Jase! Stop 'er squirming!" A rough voice shouted.

She felt a dull pain on the back of her skull, before everything went black.

* * *

Farran watched as the massive ship descended towards the port at Maramba. He slouched near the entrance to the small town, an old sword lay across his lap like it always did, oiled to a fine shine, at his side a large black husky, which looked more like a wolf, sat on its haunches, growling at all who passed. He was the towns guard, a poor attempt at the laws on guards and soldiers Soltis had tried to enforce.

The slavers were back again. Although the empress had had slavery outlawed, it still continued. It was the black market of the skies, the men of this ship were undoubtedly the most vile specimens imaginable. Cut-throats, the lot of them, not a good bone in any one body. The people they caught and brought in for sale were not much better than dead. Hauling oars, and living off watery slop.

Farran sighed, it was always the same.

He contained his startled jump as someone clapped him on the shoulder, his uncle stood behind him.

"Up off your arse boy! I'll take it from here." He said jovially, Bartus was a lively man, and had taken in his sisters son when she died in child birth, no one knew who the boy's father was. Farran had grown tall, dark and strong under the Red Moon in the deserts. He was a handsome young man; his bronzed skin and dark hair contrasted sharply with his icy blue eyes, but he was always stoic, his usual silence and lack of interest in the ladies of the town had begun to make people think that perhaps he preferred males. So, for the past three years Baratus and his portly wife Amelia had been encouraging where they could, trying to get him to take action with some of the legible women, all attempts failed. The young man of sixteen summers had instantly taken up the job of city guard. His hard eyes, his blade and of course his wolf, Marius deterred most who might cause trouble in Maramba.

"Lad, I want you to go to the auction and see if you can find us one who isn't half dead. Your aunt could use a little help in the kitchens." Bartus said, pressing a few gold coins into Farran's palm.

Silently the young man stood, his eyes lingering on the massive hull where he saw the slavers were hoarding the pathetic looking wastes of life onto the jetties. He frowned, how were these creatures able to generate the strength to even walk? He doubted many of them could survive a week in the harsh desert heat.

"Get going Lad! Get to the front so you don't miss a strong one!" He uncle scolded, nudging him from his seat.

Farran jammed his sword through his belt, and clicked his tongue for Marius to follow. The black wolf was the only inhabitant of Maramba who's company he seemed able to stomach for mare than five minutes.

Striding into the small town square, a crowd had already gathered to inspect the new slaves that the blood red ship; _Blood Rider_ had brought in. They did not have to wait long.

Through the gates came the captain of the ship. For the leader of such a band of villains it always surprised Farran to see how well dressed he was. The man was tall and pale, not a single hair adorned his head, he wore an impeccably white shirt, granting him coolness in the stifling heat, and black breeches which met with his high boots. A curved blade gleamed at his hip. Xin, was his name, the man's sharp blue eyes took in the area, one hand raising to tug at the gold earring that hung from his lobe. The crew entered the town behind him, these men were the typical pirates everyone expected them to be, from tattoos to eye patches. The captain seemed out of place when compared next to them.

Next, came the slaves. Farran looked quickly away from them, he did not want to see such weak creatures.

Xin stepped onto a small platform, and, without introduction, began the auction, bringing forward slaves one by one for sale.

* * *

Fina probed a split lip with her tongue. Why had she not brought _something_ that could show her status here! But then… perhaps it was best that these men did not know of her heritage… she dared not think of what they may do to a princess. She was still groggy, only having come around as she was dragged from the hold of the massive ship. From casting a bleary eye skyward, she knew she was somewhere in the Red Continent, the heat choked her, she was used the soothing coolness of the Silver Moon, not this, she almost passed out again, and was having to be half carried with the other slaves.

By now she was strong enough to stand alone, and could watch the proceedings. Horror flooded her, she was to be sold as a slave! Her! The Princess of Soltis…Why? Why had she acted to rashly! She should have stayed in the tower, there at least she was safe, her father and brother loved and protected her! She felt tears stream from her eyes, how she now longed for her father, his silent, strong presence, for her mother and her warmth, for her brother and his love, for her home and its comforts…

She barely felt herself shoved forward. She allowed herself to stumble and fall to her knees beside the tall man who seemed to be the captain. She didn't care, her sobs took over her, and wracked her body, doubts that she would see her home again amplified in her mind.

* * *

Xin glared down without emotion at the broken girl. He had been surprised to find just this lone person aboard such a fine little ship, he had been even more surprised to see what good quality weapons she carried, not to mention her wealth! He had considered keeping the girl aboard _The Blood Rider_ for longer but decided that she would fetch a high price, she was definitely the strongest one here.

"I shall start the bidding at two silver pieces." He said.

Farran watched the girl collapse to his knees, her heart wrenching sobs seemed to penetrate him. He blinked, she was beautiful…

He barely noticed his hand raise.

"Three silver pieces, thank you young sir." He heard Xin say.

Another hand rose, Farran scowled as he saw the greasy looking man eyeing up the girl with clear lust. His blood pounded furiously in his ears at such a notion.

Again his hand rose.

"Five silver pieces, do I have any higher? Yes, sir six silver pieces.."

The crowd was watching the battle between Farran the other man, Marius seemed to sense the tension. The great wolf turned its huge head, teeth bared and snarled at the challenger. The man had been about to raise his hand again, but faltered, seeing that the young man's hand also rested upon the hilt of his gleaming sword. Everyone knew Farran had never been bested…. He lowered his hand in defeat and shook his head to Xin.

"Sold, to the young man with the dog, for six silver pieces." The captain said, happy that he was getting such a large amount for one single slave.

* * *

Fina's sobs had subsided as she heard the auction for her begin. How could this happen? Perhaps she could escape…. She felt two of the pirates grab her to drag her to her new master.. perhaps…

Suddenly she stood up sharply, snapping her head back so it connected with the chin of one of her captors, she gritted her teeth against the pain, but from the crack and the scream of pain from the man, he had suffered more, he instantly let her go, leaving just one to deal with. She raised her knee, bringing it into his groin, then.. she was free. She made a dash for the gates, however, before she had taken two paces a massive black wolf leapt before her, barring her path.

She glared at the creature, and raised her hands, crackles of ice magic ran along her hands as she prepared to cast a spell which would clear her way… Then a hand descended on her shoulder. She gasped as a wave of dizziness over came her, she felt like her magical energy was being drawn from her body. From the groan of the person behind her, it was clear that they were feeling the same thing.

Farran's world spun, he could not remove his hand from her shoulder, and where his skin made contact with hers a golden glow had started to form. He felt her great energy, mixing with his own, and a strange ecstasy swelled through him. However, before this power could reach its crescendo the captain of the slave ship was beside him, a swift jab to the neck with the pommel of his sword knocked the girl out. As she slumped, Farran automatically caught her and lifted her lithe form in his arms, however, now nothing happened, the energy had died.

Xin was staring at the boy strangely, his sharp eyes confused and surprised.

There was a silent pause between the two, before the captain broke away. Farran was left cradling the girl against him, she looked to be a year or two younger than him, but now, this close, he saw her beauty so clearly. He blinked, and shook his head. What was he thinking! She was his slave! Not worthy of his attentions…

* * *

Aika opened her eyes, and saw the familiar wooden beams above her. She swung her legs out of her bed, and stretched. She was in her little room, dawn had just broken, and soon _The Albatross_ would be departing. Her and Vyse needed to sneak aboard today, as they had been told they were not allowed to come this time, they had broken one of the cabin windows last time with their reckless play, and so had hindered the ship for repairs.

She quickly tugged on her dress and ran out into the early sunlight, Vyse was waiting for her, his smiling face lit up further when he saw her.

"Come, lets go, we have a long journey ahead of us today!" he said, gripping her hand and dragging her towards the docks below the island.

"Where are we going Vyse?" she asked breathlessly, she barely noticed the quiet of Pirate Isle, even this early normally a few people would be out and about.

"It's a secret! He said with child-like enthusiasm.

"Will it take us long to get there? I need to be getting back to Ramirez…" She said. Vyse paused and turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about Aika? Who is Ramirez?" he asked.

"My Husband…" she said with a frown.

Vyse laughed at her.

"Another of your silly dreams Aika, you always have had a very active imagination." He turned and tugged her through the stone doorway into the underground docks. Here too was deserted, nothing stirred, it was as if the whole island was deserted.

A dream? Surely Ramirez had not been a dream, had he? But, if he was real, then Vyse would no be here now, for she had seen him killed on the Silvite's blade…. Perhaps it was all just a dream.

"Yes Aika, Ramirez, and Soltis, it was all just a dream, don't think about it." Vyse said over his shoulder as they boarded the beautiful _Albatross_. She smiled, he was right. Ramirez was just a distant dream, she had woken, and now she was with her true love…

"I love you too Aika," he mumbled to her, "but you have to help me, for me to be free to be with you forever, you need to help me, can you do that Aika?" Vyse asked, turning and holding both her hands between his.

She didn't understand what he meant, but she would do anything for her dearest Vyse. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course I can!" She said. "I love you Vyse and I'd do anything to see you set free!"

He released her hands and turned to the wheel.

"Alright! Lets go then! We need to sail a long way Aika!"

She smiled again, Vyse was the best sailor there was, they did not need to wait for the rest of the crew to rise from their beds. The skies awaited, ready for flying. She nodded, she would follow him anywhere…

* * *

Ramirez paced beside her, barely containing his worry, and anger. She had spoken _his _name! He knew she did not speak of their son, but of her dead love. He snarled as her remembered her words.

"…I love you Vyse and I'd do anything to see you set free!"

It was then that he knew something was dreadfully wrong with her, he just knew it. Her spirit no longer occupied her body, she was somewhere else… where he did not know.

He looked up as the guards entered with the prisoner he had sent for; Celeste.

She glared icily at him, her arms folded beneath her ample chest. The dark woman was still strikingly beautiful, but the mere sight of her still repelled him, and it sickened him to ask for her help now.

He pointed at his wife.

"Is this your doing?" he asked bluntly.

"No." She said back.

"Well in that case, I require your assistance, I want you to see if you can find out what is keeping her in this state." He told her.

She barked out a short laugh.

"And what makes you think that I have the power to help?" she said.

"You are of Black Magic, it has qualities of both life and death, I want you to find out where her spirit is, for I know it has fled that vessel." He waved a hand at her limp body.

Celeste raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do." She mumbled.

"If she comes to any harm by you, I shall toss your boys from the Spire of Soltis." Ramirez growled out in warning.

Celeste bit back her sharp tongue and approached the sleeping woman. She placed her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes, preparing to delve into her consciousness.

Suddenly the doors banged open, causing Celeste's eyes to fly open again, she turned and saw the Emperor standing there, he ignored her, and his mother, his eyes trained on his father.

"What now Boy!" Ramirez snapped.

"Fina is gone!" He breathed.

* * *

WR: Tis all for now… :D 


	4. Chapter 4

_**WR: long time no update.. eh? Well here u go.**_

* * *

Fina stirred, she was somewhere warm, the blankets beneath her were more coarse and itchy than she was used to, but right now…. They were sheer bliss. She moaned slightly as she felt her slumber disperse and rolled over. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a low stone ceiling, there was a glassless square window out of which she could see the cloudless sky, and through which hot air drifted into the cool little room. 

Someone was humming in the next room. Gingerly she swung her legs over the bed. What had happened? She shook her head, trying to remember…. She had been sailing.. fighting loopers… then a harpoon! It all came back to her in a rush. She had awoken somewhere hot… she had been sold as a slave.. she had tried to run. Then, something strange had happened, she had felt an enormous surge of energy… she had been about to release her magic, and something had happened. She stared at her hands…

"Ahh, your awake at last. That terrible Xin, I'm sure there was no need to hit you that hard." A cheery voice said.

Fina leapt to her feet and slammed her head into the low roof, she winced and quickly sat down again, looking at the woman who had just entered the room. She was dark skinned, plump and had a broad, kindly face.

"Careful there dear, now then, what's your name?" She said, bustling in and inspecting the bump now forming on the Silvite's skull.

Fina didn't reply, merely trying to slink away from the lady. Where was she!

"Cummon now don't be afraid, I need to know your name, my nephew never got a chance to ask you when he bought you off those pirates."

"I.. I'm your slave?" She breathed.

"Oh now dear, that's the definition of it I suppose, but I hate the word slave, all I need you to do is help me around the kitchen and house, I'm getting a little old you see. Don't worry, you get your own room and everything. That awful man, Kardo who tried to buy you had other things in store for you than a little kitchen work, mark my words child. Now then, I'm still waiting on that name…"

"My name…" Fina paused, if she revealed her name… then… her father might get word of her and take her from here, however, if her father did get word of her and come to save her… she was damned sure she would never be allowed to leave Soltis again, and his wrath would be terrible. Besides… escape could be possible.

"My name is, Maggie." She said, saying the first name that entered her mind.

"Hmm, an unusual name, anyway, Maggie, my name is Celia." The woman seemed to see the girl looking at her belt and searching for any possessions she may have left.

"Ahh, those pirates will still have your things… When they sell slaves here they come round the next morning to the new masters and the old objects that used to belong to them can be bought back from them. If not, well, they sell them and make what money they can from them." Celia told her. "We don't have much, but if you like we can try and retrieve some of your old items, what kind of things did you have, dear?"

Fina looked at her. This woman would never be able to come up with the money for such quality weapons she had carried, they had been crafted for her hand alone, and within a day of leaving the palace they had been lost to her. She sighed and shook her head, all her money had gone too, how could she escape without a ship? How could she get a ship without money to buy one?

"Don't worry about it… I.. I didn't have much." Slowly Fina stood carefully and left the room, entering the kitchen after Celia. The ceiling was higher here and the tall teenager could stand properly and look around. A large clay oven stood in one corner next to a stove. A large wooden table took up most of the rest of the room.

"Well, here it is. Where abouts do you come from Dear? I'd love to try some foreign recipies." Celia said, turning to her, smiling proudly in her tiny kitchen.

Fina blinked, she had never cooked in her life, used to the finest foods, fresh fruit, tender meat and fish… she had no idea how any of it was prepared. All she could do is numbly shake her head.

She was saved from further elaboration when the piece of material that served as a door to the small house was thrown aside and a large man strode in, a rusty sord over his shoulder.

"Farran's just started his watch Celi, ahhh, our new helper eh? Finally up eh?" he asked, coming to inspect Fina closely.

She tried not to look insulted by his lack of courtesy as his looked at her critically, she was used to people dropping to their knees before her, not this.

"Recon you can help my missus, ladle out dinner everyday? Run a couple of errands?" He asked.

Fina took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes.

"I've always been far better at fighting than I have been at cooking." She said truthfully.

The man burst into fits of laughter, Celia also smiled to herself. It took him a few moments to compose himself enough to talk.

"Ahh, don't feed me that Lass, no woman can fight as well as they can scrub. Least not around here, and you'll forgive me, but you hardly look like the 'warrior' type."

Fina looked down at herself, she was still wearing a long dark travelling cloak, it was buttoned down the front and so her fencing clothes were concealed. Now that she noticed her heavy clothing, she suddenly become aware of how hot it was. She looked away from the man who was still laughing and slid out of her cloak, turning and depositing it back into her bed in the tiny room.

She felt a lot cooler now, and turned back to the pair who had bought her.

The man raised a brow at her different ensemble. Running an eye over the crisp linen of her shirt, and leather boots.

"Tell me girl, where have you come from?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I come… I lived in one of the villages in Soltis Island." She muttered quickly.

Celia gasped.

"Oh, my! Soltis… tell me Maggie, what's it like there? I heard that it simply wonderful…" A wistful look had entered her eyes.

Before she could reply, someone banged on the side of the wall outside, requesting entrance.

"Go see who that is will you Baratus?" Celia asked. The large man turned and swept the rug aside.

"Ahh, Xin, thought you'd be along soon." He said.

The tall captain ducked into the room, his eyes instantly finding Fina.

"I hope my wares meet your expectations Baratus? I hate to disappoint…"

"Oh she's a cherub, Xin!" Celia said, "would you like a drink of something? Baratus has some loqua out back…"

"No, I'm only here on business." He said, declining quickly, still looking at Fina through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ah, yes, the girls things, lets take a look then." Baratus said rubbing his hands together.

The pale captain clicked his tongue and two pirates entered with a bundle and deposited it on the table, and swiftly unwrapped it. Celia's mouth fell open and she gasped, and Baratus' eyes widened considerably.

Fina's weapons lay gleaming on the table. The twin sabres, several flick knives and a long bow and several quivers of arrows. Then, there was an assortment of fine clothing, velvet, leather and linen lay rumpled amongst the arms.

"Oh my…" Breathed Celia. "She.. she had all this?" She asked.

Xin nodded.

"Yes, we recovered it from her ship, which we also brought with us, its down at the docks now."

"She has her own ship?"

Celia suddenly turned on Fina and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I bet this little urchin stole all this, she said she came from Soltis, all the fine people live there, I bet these were easy pickings for her!" She said.

Fina backed away, how could the sweet, plump woman change so dramatically and accuse her like this?

"I am no thief!" She said, her hands raised.

"How do we know that for sure! None of the rich men on Soltis would let their daughter have her own ship.. much too busy grooming her to marry some rich dolt, must have stolen it... I bet she is just gonna wait till we sleep then…"

"Enough, Baratus." Xin said calmly. "If you no longer wish to keep this slave I shall be willing to take her off your hands."

"Will we get our silver back?" Baratus asked.

"Of course, my good Sir." Xin said, smiling coldly. "This girl had over a thousand gold pieces on her when my men caught her, so I'm hardly out of pocket."

Again this caused the pair to gape.

"That brings me to my next order of business with the pair of you. Your boy…"

"Farran," Celia said, "he's our nephew…"

"Oh? And what of his parents?" Xin asked, his eyes lighting up curiously.

"My sister was his mother, died giving birth to the lad, never knew his arse of a father, my sister was a whore so an unexpected child would come along sooner or later." Baratus said.

"Well then, I saw yesterday he has potential to be a great man…. A great pirate. If you allowed him to sail with me." He raised a hand to stop their immediate protests. "I offer you ten gold coins, I swear the boy will be under my personal protection."

Fina watched the agony on their faces… ten gold coins was probably more money than the pair of them had ever dreamed of…

"Very well." Baratus muttered, angrily, "the boy is on watch, I'll send him down to your ship in an hour."

Xin silently inclined his head, motioning to his men to pick up Fina's belongings, he then grabbed her around the upper arm himself, his long pale fingers like a vice, dragging her out into the blistering heat.

Fina cried out as she almost stumbled, trying to keep up with his long strides.

He pulled her out of the town gates, past a boy, perhaps a year older than her, sat beside a huge black dog. He looked at them curiously as they passed and got to his feet, however other than that he did nothing to stop them. Their eyes locked, and held each other's gaze for as long as possible… until Xin tugged her again, blocking the boy with his body.

Other than the cold hand on her arm, Xin acted as if she was not even there, he silently stalked through his men and into the docks. Fina cast her eyes around, sure enough beside the titanic hull of the ship, her neat little craft bobbed on the airwaves, roped to both the dock and to an iron ring on the side of the red ship. Xin pulled her up the gang plank, and they boarded the slave ship.

"Cap'n, ships ready to sail." A man called from the rigging.

"Good, he said, we sail at sundown, till then, the crew can enjoy themselves in town." He called back, not pausing at all, and finally he reached a door, heaving it open, he thrust Fina before him and followed her inside, closing the door neatly behind him.

She stumbled to her knees, wincing slightly. The pale man walked past her indifferently and sat behind a desk littered with air charts and maps. His pressed his long fingertips together and surveyed her silently over them.

Fina scowled. This man thought he was intimidating? He clearly had never met her father. She stood and crossed her arms, fixing him with a scowl only one from the royal family could muster.

For a moment there was a silent battle of wills… until finally the man smirked and stood, walking to a glass cabinet from which he took a dusty bottle.

"Loqua?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head. He shrugged, taking a swig, he went back to his desk, this time leaning on its front, regarding her.

"Do you know why I have brought you back here?" He said.

"No" She said simply.

"And you don't know why I have brought that boy Farran aboard? The one who won you at the auction?"

Again she shook her head. He chuckled.

"Very well…. Jase!" he yelled.

Almost instantly a man entered the cabin.

"You called me Cap'n?" he asked.

"I did, please take young…."

"Maggie" She said shortly.

"Young Maggie down to the oar decks and find her a spot will you? And give her some food, she hasn't eaten for almost a day now." He said, turning away.

Fina glared at his back, strongly disliking the man, as she was lead away. What was going to happen to her?

* * *

Celeste sighed and sat back, taking her fingers from Aika's burning forehead. 

"Well?" Ramirez snapped.

"She is sinking deeper. She's in some kind of dream which she believes to be real. She following the spirit of someone called… Vyse." She said, glancing at the Emperor who looked quizzically at his father.

Ramirez turned and snarled, he stalked to the balcony and gazed out over Arcadia. Somewhere out there, was Fina. He sighed, he was losing both his wife and his daughter.

"So, bring her back." He muttered.

Celeste laughed mirthlessly.

"And what makes you think its that easy? Bringing someone out of the Spirit World is near to impossible, and every moment she gets further away. Its not a simple case of just 'bringing her back'. Aika's spirit still has its own home, and it can't survive without the host for all that long, sooner or later her spirit will be drawn back into her body and she will wake.. but it could be weeks before that happens. It is different for every person. This Vyse doesn't know how long he has, so whatever it is he wants from her, he needs to get her to do it quickly, in case his time runs out." She said.

Ramirez growled, and turned back into the room.

"Son come with me, we need to deploy search squads. Syna, stay here with my wife, there is a patrol at the door if she tries anything." He said gesturing at the dark woman.

"Oh don't worry, Ramirez." Syna muttered, she very rarely used his name, preferring to call him 'Sir', "I'm not totally helpless." She raised her hand and conjured a ball of silver fire.

Celeste snorted.

"You think your magic can match mine!" she said, sounding insulted.

Syna glared at her, her eyes sharp under their heavy lids.

"I could certainly give you a run for your gold." She said quietly.

Vyse chuckled.

"Ladies, I'm sure there will be no need. Father?"

The two men left the room, the two women fuming at each other.

"I've sent out birds to each of the continents, the Ambassadors will read out the message, and signs will go up to tell people to be on the look out. Squads are being sent out to each continent too, they will search each building, and I have half of our Armada Ships in the sky, searching the vessels they come across." Vyse said, looking at his father. Ramirez remained walking beside his son. Vyse was slightly taller than Ramirez was now and far broader across the chest, and he waited for some kind of response... when it was clear none was coming he decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Father… who is Vyse? Is it someone Mum used to know? Did, she name me after him?" he asked.

Ramirez growled.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"I don't care, I want to know, I have a right to! Tell me, that's a direct order!" Vyse said sternly. He wondered how his father would react to that…

Ramirez stopped dead and glared at his son.

"Fine." He hissed. "Vyse was the leader of a group of rebels about 25 years ago. Your mother was part of his crew. I killed Vyse, and it was clear Aika loved him, as she was heart broken. She was taken as a slave of Soltis, and his death has remained with her ever since. Now it seems he has come back to claim her!" He said bluntly.

Vyse blinked. He had never known his mother had been.. a slave.

* * *

**_WR: and that's where I leave it for now I think…._**


	5. Chapter 5

WR: OMFG.. an update!!

* * *

Fina's lungs felt that they were on fire. The small amount of cool air which blew in through the tiny port hole, did little to ease her. She had been dragged down through several decks, before she was roughly chained by her ankles to a long wooden bench. It was one of many, and all around her, other hapless souls heaved at the great webbed oars. She was alone on her bench, whereas most others had two or three slaves chained in place.

"Here you go Lass," The boorish pirate had said with a smirk, "Your own private oar, courtesy of the Cap'n!"

With a foul chuckle he had slouched away. When the drum beat had started, the rowing had not been too overly taxing. However, as the hours had worn on, the beat never ceased. A constant, everlasting thrumming, writing the pattern of the heave. Around her she saw that slaves would often take turns. Their hands might remain in place on the handles, but all the effort of rowing came from their partner. This was how it was done, one would row for an hour, then rest, under the pretence of rowing. For her, that luxury was not afforded. Sweat drenched her, causing her linen shirt to stick to her slender frame. She dared not slow or stop, for there was a cruel man, who's face reminded her of a rodent, wandering the isles between the benches, a whip in his hand.

Every now and then a cry of agony rang out from somewhere behind her, she dared not look back at the poor individual who had suffered the lash.

She gritted her teeth, her muscles were agony, she glanced around and closed her eyes for a moment, muttering a spell, she felt healing energy wash over her like a cool breeze. When her eyes reopened, she was able to pull her oar with renewed stamina. This had been her only saviour, it was clear that the captain was trying to break her, to wear her out. She knew not why… but what she did know, was that she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

She felt blisters beginning to form on her palms. She was used to savage sword training, and so her hands were usually quite tough, not perfectly soft and smooth as was befitting of a princess. But this…. This was beyond any labour she had ever had to undergo before, and her skin was being shredded from her bones with each stroke.

She felt the chain around her ankles, it was thick, solid iron. She could break though it with a mere thought… but then what? Run. Run where? She was weaponless, and besides.. she had never taken a human life. Sparring usually resulted in a few minor injuries, cuts and scrapes. True she had been hunting, she had killed loopers before, but that had mainly been during a special fishing outing with her brother, for their rubbery, fleshy meat. Never had she plunged steel into a man's flesh and watched him bleed and die as a result. She shuddered at the thought. She never wanted to either.

She glanced around at the other inhabitants of the oar deack, although they were able to rest periodically, they looked close to total exhaustion. She sighed, and closed her eyes again, she should conserve her strength, but she could not sit by when she had the power to aid them. She sent a sacri spell out around her, and it enveloped each person it swept over. She glanced around again, the slaves gaped at themselves in astonishment and the oars were pulled with fresh energy. Unfortunately, she had not taken into account that their tormentors would also benefit. She cried out in agony as she felt a searing rake of fire lance across her shoulders.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little miracle worker." Sneered the rodent-like slaver. Fina moaned softly, she could feel blood from the open wound staining her shirt. She felt her shackles undone and allowed herself to be dragged from the oar pits. She was not aware of her surroundings the pain to intense for her to concentrate on the correct healing charm. Eventually she was dropped to her knees, and she looked around. She was back in the captain's cabin. This time however, the dark haired young man she had seen at the city gates was present, sat before the ornate writing desk, the gigantic hound beside him. The creature looked nervous, it clearly had never flown before.

"Cap'n!" The slave driver said, saluting clumsily, "This girl was castin' healin' spells in the Pits."

Xin stood.

"Aye, tis' why I put her there, I had a suspicion that she would be magically talented."

The slaver kicked her forwards, so she fell on her front, her bloody back now exposed to the Captain and the younger man.

"I struck her well." He said, his booted heel descending onto the wound, causing Fina to cry out again. "I can punish her further if you wish…" He smirked, a sickening lust entering his eyes.

"Out!" Roared Xin. "I gave orders she was not to be struck you filth!!" Standing the captain came and stood before the startled man, wrenching the whip from him, he turned and thrust it into the hands of another crew member who was on guard.

"Ensure that this man receives twenty lashes and that he is thrown from this ship at the next port, until them, give him this girl's oar."

"Aye sir!"

"All that for this miserable little slave whore?!" Screeched the slaver.

Xin smirked coldly at him.

"Aye, for she is worth far more to me than you are. Take him away!"

The cursing slaver was dragged out, moments later his screams as the lash descended reached them.

During the fuss, Farran had stood and had gently lifted Fina into his chair, and was cleaning her wound. Xin lowered himself back into his chair and looked at the pair.

"I expect the pair of you are confused." He muttered, and sipped his loqua. "As well you should be. For after all, why should I, Xin, Captain of the _Dread Ship_, buy, first, an orphaned boy who has a sparse knowledge of the sword, and has never seen further than Maramba port, and why I should have one of my slavers beaten, for merely doing his job?" He sat back and looked at them. "Maggie," He said suddenly, "I want you to heal yourself, as I know you can, and you boy! Keep your bare hands on her skin. We shall see if I am correct…."

"What, Sir, is it you are expecting to happen?" Farren said. Fina shivered, his voice was low and husky, yet it seemed so warm.

"I did not buy your life to be asked questions, now do as I say!" Snapped the captain.

Farren glanced down at Fina, he pushed his hands through the gash in her shirt and laid them on her bare shoulders.

Fina sighed and closed her eyes, muttering the spell. Instantly she felt the warmth of sacri soothe the fire on her back, but then a second power washed over her. She moaned in ecstasy. Where Farran's hand touched her, she felt a raw power emanating, and from his groan he felt it too. As the feeling grew she felt connected to everything, she could see the air particles around her, she could see each living cell of her body, and she knew in that instant, that with this power she could do anything, she could destroy, create, and she could even alter time. Images started to enter her mind, she was a young boy, growing without a father or mother in a hot place. A black dog was always with her. Her name was Farran, she saw his whole life within seconds, and yet she knew, in detail, how he had lived out every minute of his life, what he had felt and why he had felt it. Then she saw an image of a raised platform, and upon it was a beautiful girl, blonde hair that caught the sun and blazed like fire, lavender eyes flecked with green, and she felt her heart beat faster, and a warmth settle over her.

"Enough!" Xin wrenched Farran away from her, and reality snapped back.

Fina turned and looked at him, he was gaping at her in awe. Suddenly she realised that as she had seen his life, he had seen hers.

"You…" Muttered Farran. "You're.."

"Please." She breathed, her eyes begging him to keep her identity.

Farran glanced at Xin who was smirking in satisfaction. He opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Aika sighed happily, sailing was wonderful, the skies were clear of monsters. She still did not know where they were going, but she was at peace. Love for Vyse soared within her, she wished it would remain this way forever.

"I love you too Aika." Muttered Vyse in her ear. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, and it was wonderful. She turned to face him, and looked into his eyes, seeing lust there.

"I am yours Vyse…" She breathed, and then he kissed her. As his lips met hers, she expected warmth to rush through her and her heart to soar, but strangely it did not, his lips were cold, as were his hands. But she didn't care, she allowed him to lower her to the floor of the bridge. He left the wheel, allowing the ship to drift, and kissed her again and again. His hands smothered her naked body, where her clothes had gone she didn't know or care, but his were absent also, and her heart beat fast, for she had never before lain with a man….

* * *

"Everybody, out!" Shouted Ramirez. Celesete and Syna looked at him.

"But Lord," Syna said gently, "Her brow has grown warm, and she might be entering into a fever."

He glared at her.

"I said get out!" He repeated, and gestured at Celeste, "And take her with you! I'll call for you when you are needed again."

The two women did not argue further, and left, closing the door behind them.

At first, Ramirez too had thought she had fallen into fever. However, then he had heard her light moan, a moan he recognised well. Her hips had shifted slightly beneath the sheets, and he realised what Vyse was doing to her. Now alone with her, his hands trembled in barely contained fury. He knelt beside her, his hand brushing away the perspiration beading on her brow.

"I will chase you to Hell and back for this you scum!" Ramirez snarled.

Her hips bucked again, as if mocking him in response. He growled, and slipped his hand beneath the sheets, and felt between her legs, she was exceedingly aroused, and his anger, that it was not him to cause it, knew no bounds.

"Aika…" he murmured. "Don't do this… you know I love you more than the Moons themselves. Vyse is dead and gone, in your heart you know this… Come back to me." He breathed, and leaned down and kissed her. To his astonishment, she responded. It was like a fuel to the fire in his soul, and warmth spread through him.

Aika felt Vyse kiss her, but this time… the heat and passion she felt was awesome. She responded in kind and felt her heart bind to the man. She opened her eyes again as they parted, but the vision of Vyse had faded, she was no longer even on the Albatross. Above her she saw a pair of exquisite emerald eyes, and a handsome face framed with white blonde hair.

"Aika…" He breathed in amazement. His voice was rich and warm. He kissed her, with the same raw passion that Vyse had. However, this time she did not respond. Terror flooded her, where was she? Who was this man?

"Stay with my Aika." He breathed, Stay.. with… love. .you."

She felt herself fall away from the strange dream and she awoke again on the bridge. She sat up, she was fully dressed, Vyse was again, at the wheel. She stood and walked to him, linking her hand with his.

"I just had the strangest dream." She muttered.

"I know." He replied, "When you next see that man, you need to help me kill him. You understand?" He asked her gently.

"Aye, I do." She said, and kissed his cold lips, once again.

* * *

Ramirez snarled. She had opened her eyes, she had seen him! She had not recognised him. He had seen her falling back into the oblivion and called out to her.. hoping their bond would draw her back, but she had fallen away. He hung his head, for one perfect moment, he had thought it to all be over, but she had been snatched from him again and he was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Vyse strode down to the docks of Nasrad. His lavender eyes glanced around at the citizens who had gathered to see the arrival of the Emperor. Galcian stepped forward and greeted his best friend.

"Welcome to my Continent, My Lord." He said with a grin.

Vyse nodded to him.

"Its good to see you my friend. Any news of Fina?"

"None, but then we haven't yet received the signs. Once they are posted around I'm sure we'll get plenty of sightings." He said, trying to sound hopeful.

Vyse sighed.

"Lets hope so, is the port of Maramba far from here?"

"Around three hours by my ship." Galcian replied.

"Have they been informed of her disappearance?" he asked.

"Not yet, I was about to send out a runner before you arrived."

"Very well, my lieutenant has posters, they'll be hung around the Capital, I'll go to Maramba myself. In the mean time my friend, offer your Emperor a drink."

Galcian chuckled, and ordered his men to ready his ship, and to distribute the pictures of the young princess.

Once in Galcian's apartments, Vyse collapsed happily into a well cushioned chair, and gratefully accepted the ample glass of loqua that the young Lord Marshal handed him.

"How is your mother faring?" Galcian asked.

"She was showing no signs of improvement when I left." Vyse said, "And how does life under the Red Moon suit Belle?"

"Aye," Galcian said with a grin, "it suits her well, she loves the market. I believe there is a merchant who has caught her eye, she comes up with all kinds of excuses to go there."

The two men chuckled at the thought. Neither mentioned Vigoro. Galcian remembered his father well, with a sickening guilt. It was a strange thought, that the killer of his father was his best friend.

"I also have a piece of good news I wish to share with you, Vyse."

The Emperor raised his brows in expectation.

"And what news would that be Galcian?"

"Well…I took a mistress a while back, beautiful young thing. Two years younger than me."

Vyse chuckled. "I didn't know this. You keep your secrets well."

"Aye. Well, I became totally entranced with her, and I married her soon after."

"You're married?!" Asked Vyse in shock, "How did you manage to do that so quietly?"

The Lord Marshal chuckled. "Like you said, I keep my secrets well. I wanted you to be the first to know, and this is the first chance I've had to talk to you in private. Well, her name is Dila, and yesterday…." He looked at Vyse and smiled proudly. "I have a daughter."

Vyse stood and laughed.

"This is good news indeed Galcian! I can't tell you how pleased I am for you."

The Lord Marshal chuckled.

"I named Her Elena. But by the Moons she is perfect!" The young man shook his head, "Its incredible to think of it…. I've never felt so proud. My mother is overjoyed, and Dila hasn't stopped cooing to the babe."

Vyse grinned.

"Galcian, I have similar news. Before I left to come here, Syna came to me and told me to expect a child within the next eight months."

The two laughed and embraced.

"Ahh, but I remember when we were young and we would sneak down to the docks. It seems to me that it was only yesterday, now we are raising our own families." Galcian said.

"Aye, it's a strange thought." Vyse agreed, "But come, I wish to be swift in Maramba. I already have a yearning for Syna, I can't bear to be parted from her for longer than is necessary."

"Then lets be gone from here, Emps." Galcian said.

"Emps?" Vyse said with a wince, "You had better not call me that in front of the men."

* * *

"What just happened to us?" Farran asked, glaring at Xin.

Fina relaxed visibly, it seemed he was not planning on revealing her identity, yet.

Xin smirked at them, Fina's back was totally healed, he sat back down, remaining silent for a moment.

"You do not yet need to know. Just be aware of yourselves, and be careful not to allow your flesh to connect when spell casting." He stood and called a guard.

"Jace, take these two out on deck, these are my new deck hands, but be warned, if I see a mark on either of them, it will be your head. Other than that, feel free to work them to the bone. Once they are done, drop them in the free twin bunk cabin."

Farran growled and glared at the man, he looked like he was about to say something, but then stopped himself. Clickling his tongue, he called Marius to his feet, and then paused, and looked at Fina.

The young princess was swamped in utter confusion, yet she felt safe with Farran, so she stood and followed him out into the sun. They were at a very high altitude, and far below the City of Nasrad sprawled. Fina gasped as she saw Armada ships in the dock, among them was her brother's flagship; _Orion_. Her heart lifted.

"Vyse…" She breathed. Jace paused and saw her staring down at the ships, he laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up girl, we ain't docking, we're so high up so we can catch the currents and speed past the Armada."

"You can't out run the ships of the Armada!" She snapped at him.

"Oh Aye," he agreed, "In a race, I'm sure we couldn't, even with all the oar's stroking at double time, however, they ain't looking for us, and they don't know we are up here."

"Really?" Then where are we headed then?" Asked Farran. "Won't you need to dock for supplies?"

"Aye, but our ship is going to power through the reef to the West, and hide there while the Cap'n and some men go ashore in Nasrad. No point in trying to trade there, the Lord Marshal won't allow slavers, too damned far up the Emperor's ass for that."

Fina scowled at the comments, but managed to keep her voice calm.

"And where are we headed after getting supplies in Nasrad?"

"Right full of questions you two are, ain't ya?! Get bloody swabbing! These decks better damned well shine!!"

The two were forced to work for hours over the massive decks, barely speaking a word to each other. Under the hot sun it was exhausting work, and Fina almost wished she was below decks again, wrenching on the heavy oars. Once the sun had moved past its peak, Jace approached them with two tankards of water and some bread.

"Take a break you two, the Cap'n is about to go ashore to Nasrad, so fill yer bellies."

The pair eagerly fell upon the food and water. Jace chuckled, he was tall and lean, quite scrawny looking compared to the majority of the other members of the crew. Yet a wicked length of spiked chain hung at his side, and he oozed easy grace and skill, clearly not a man to be trifled with. He looked at Fina.

"Heh, if you still want to know, Lass. After here, we are headed right for Soltis."

Fina spluttered and choked on her water.

"What?! But you'll never be able to trade there!" She said confused.

"Aye, that's what you think eh? Well, you'd be surprised, Solits is one of our best trading grounds. There are hundreds of villages dotted around its base, and they are full of some very snobbish, rich people. Despite what our righteous High Lady says, there are still plenty of people who think its below them to wipe their own arse, and will pay money for others to do it for 'em." Jace chuckled. "But you two probably won't even go ashore, looks like the Cap'n has taken a shine to yer, unlikely to sell you."

"Jace!" Xin had emerged from his cabin. "Fetch that cur who beat the girl and bring him, we're to drop him in Nasrad."

"Aye Sir." Jace said, and strode away calling out orders.

Left alone Farran turned and looked at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Fina.." he said quietly.

It was the first time he had spoken her name, confirming her fears that he knew who she was. She felt his rough hand cover hers in silent comfort, and suddenly felt something within her snap. She sobbed and turned, burying her face on his shoulder. Farran stiffened, unsure of what to do, he clumsily put his arm over her shoulder. He smelled her hair, despite the grime and sweat, he still thought she smelled wonderful.

"Don't worry, they will find you Princess… and until then, I won't let anyone hurt you." He murmured.

"Why would you do that Farran?" She breathed, "You don't know me, we have barely spoken…"

"I know everything about you… just like you know everything about me, don't you." He said.

"Aye," She replied, nodding, "I even felt what you felt the first time you saw me." She looked up at him.

He reddened slightly.

"Aye, but its nothing." He glanced away from her, "You're the Emperor's sister, and I am an orphaned peasant. I just wish to see you safe."

She didn't reply, just leaned against him, contented. As the Sun sank lower, Jace returned and ushered them to their cabin. It was small and basic, two small cots against each wall. They didn't bother to strip out of their filthy clothes.. for they had nothing to change into. The two youngsters merely lay down together on one of the cots and slumbered side by side, Marius curled on the second.

* * *

Xin had dispatched his men around the market to collect supplies. He glanced up as he passed the apartments of the Lord Marshal, in the entrance stood the young Lord of Nasr, with him was a richly dressed, blonde haired man. Xin was surprised the first time he saw the Emperor, he knew the man was young, but he had always visualised him as a harder looking man. His left arm was bare, exposing a blue band around his arm, the rest of his clothes were white, rimmed in gold. At his side hung a magnificent pair of cutlasses. Xin sneered, the man looked so gentle he doubted he even knew how to use such weapons. Xin turned as the two men started down the steps to the street, and fixed his eyes vacantly on a poster attached to the wall, until they had passed.

"…Aye, well Galcian, when I return to Soltis, please come, and bring your family…." The Emperor was saying.

"Ahh, but I should remain here my friend, in the case of any reports on Fina…"

Then they had passed him by. Xin suddenly did a double take and stared harder at the poster before him.

"Princess of Soltis, Fina. A Reward of 100 Gold Coins Will Be Awarded For Any Information Leading To Discovery Of Her Whearabouts."

Below the words was a picture of a young girl, blonde hair, a beautiful face and pale lavender eyes, flecked with spots of emerald.

Xin stepped back from the poster, and went in search of his men.

* * *

She was totally immersed in sleep, Farran lay beside her, his warmth reaching her. For now, she was contented. However, it was suddenly ripped away from her, something snatched at her hair. A fist pulled her upright, dragging her from sleep, and causing her to cry out in pain. Marius barked, and Farran sat up groggily beside her. Fina was pulled to her feet, and found herself dragged onto the deck of the Dread Ship. Xin shoved her forward, releasing her, and causing her to fall to her knees.

"Heh, I knew you were from Soltis.. but never.. never did I think…." The captain drew his blade and stood over the girl. Farran had run out after them, but was being held back by two men, Marius had been shut in the cabin, and his furious howls reached those on the deck.

"Really Princess, did you think you wouldn't be recognised?" Hissed Xin.

Fina's eyes widened and she tried to inch away from him, but her way was blocked by Jace.

"So you're going to kill me then?" She asked icily.

Xin didn't answer, he merely stepped forward, again grabbing her silky locks in his fist and wrenched them up. Then his knife slashed down. Fina cried out, but found herself in no pain, but her hair was falling around her. She tried to struggle, but was restrained by Jace, she sobbed as Xin continued to cut away her hair. Farran had halted his struggles, and now just watched in despair. Eventually Fina's hair was only mere inches long, and she slumped in defeat to the decks.

"Jace." Xin said, "Take her below decks, and rub some pitch through her hair, I want it stained permanently black by morning."

He turned and looked at Farran who glared hatefully at him.

"Follow me boy, drink some loqua, there are words that must be said." He motioned to the men holding him and they released him.

As soon as he was free, Farran turned and drew a small blade from the belt of one of his captors, and he rushed at Xin, before he could be stopped, the knife raised high.

Ducking under the blade, the captain caught the boy's arm, and twisted his wrist. Farran cried out and the blade fell to the decks.

"I gave you an order boy!" With that he strode towards his cabin, dragging the struggling youth with him.

Once within the cabin, Xin shoved Farran into the chair before his desk, and sat opposite him. Pouring two glasses of loqua, he shoved one towards him. The dark haired boy ignored it.

"Drink it!" Roared the captain.

Sullenly Farran reached out and downed the fiery liquid, trying to resist the urge to choke on its potency.

"Now…." said Xin, "I want to talk to you, about your parents."

* * *

WR: DONE… for now… 


	6. Chapter 6

Aika stared out of the glass windbreaker, trying to spy signs of land. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the smooth coolness. She could never remember sailing for this length of time without spying land. They had not slept, they had not eaten, they had not drunk, yet, strangely, she felt the need for none of them. She turned and rested her back against the glass, and looked at Vyse, who stood forever at the wheel. His pallor seemed to have paled, a sheen covered his brow, and he had red circles beneath his eyes. His breathing came harshly, rattling in his throat like an enraged snake. He seemed not to notice her, his blank eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Vyse, where are we going? Will we be docking soon?" she asked him. He seemed not to hear, and she cocked her head when no reply came. Sighing she walked to him and put her hand gently on his shoulder. The contact seemed to startle him, as it might a blind man, and he looked at her, seeming bewildered.

"Vyse," She said again, "Please, where are we going?"

he still did not reply, however, he returned his gaze to the skies, raised his hand, and pointed.

"There…." He said, his voice hollow and quiet, as if he were tiring.

She looked up, and was surprised to see an island appearing through the clouds. It was a beautiful place, it looked entirely sculpted of marble. A city, dwarfed by the great tower that rose at its centre. A truly spectacular place, and seeing it brought a warmth to her soul.

"Vyse… its beautiful… What is it called?" She breathed.

"Soltis.." He replied.

* * *

Celeste blinked tiredly.

"She is drawing closer, the spirit grows weak, the further he gets from his own world. She has no concept of her surroundings, she doesn't know her way around the spirit world, so therefore, this Vyse… must be deliberately brining her… here." She said slowly.

"What?!" Hissed Ramirez. "What do you mean he is bringing her here? How can he.. they are in a different world."

The Silvite glared at the dark woman, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Aye.. but the two worlds overlap… one invisible to the other, we cannot see them.. yet they can often, if they are a determined, or angry spirit, can see into ours. Aika's spirit is strong, so she has plenty of time left in the other world, yet he brings her back… perhaps he is returning her, to help her home."

Ramirez shook his head.

"No… that's not why he is doing this.. else why would he draw her sprit from its host in the first place?" he sighed and walked to the balcony, glaring out at the horizon, almost as if he would pierce the veils of worlds with his eyes alone. "The man failed to kill me once before.. now he will try again.. of that I am sure."

"If it is any comfort, Ramirez… I know how you must be feeling." She muttered.

He spun around and glared at the woman.

"You!?" He snarled, "How could you understand?! You have never loved anything in your life!"

"You think I hold my husband Darin, in no affection? You think I do not fear everyday for the safety of my sons?" She stood and glared at him. "The day Dalamez was destroyed, my immortality was ripped from me, as was my ability to revive one who has passed away. I can still spirit dive, but that is around my limit. With my mortality came a yearning to leave something of myself here. Emotions make fools of us all, and I am here helping for fear your son will harm my boys, and you are forcing me to be here, for fear that I am the one who did this." She gestured at Aika. "I know how you feel Ramirez, love is a monster, and once it has you, it never releases you from its foul grip." She sighed and looked away from him. "I also live with the knowledge that another once bore my child."

He looked at her oddly.

"What are you talking about, woman?" he hissed.

"Years ago, I came to the surface, after having lived under the Silver Moon, you need to see its glow every now and then. I came alone, I saw Soltis restored, but was aghast that you were not completing the mission of the Elders. I sought comfort in the arms of a man I sensed was descended from the Black Kingdom. Part of a clan that had split and come to the surface, forever disgracing themselves. However, I far preferred to mount him than any of common blood, and so we spent several nights riding each other well.."

"Spare me!" Spat the Silvite, "What would I care for your strange lusts!"

"You may well care, as it may lead to the recovery of Fina." She said icily.

Ramirez paused. In his panic about Aika, he had all but forgotten, that his second born was still missing.

"As I was saying, we rode together well, for one of tainted blood, he was strong," She continued, folding her arms across her ample chest. "Of course, as it was, I soon discovered I was with child. I sensed it in the early days, and told no one. With the power granted to me from Dalamez I returned to the surface, determined to strike down the father for his carelessness, yet.. I found him wrapped in the arms of another woman, a whore. A pretty little thing she was, you would have liked her, hair like fire she had. Well, I was about to kill the pair, then flush the child from me, however, something strange happened. I thought of the babe, and wondered what it would be like when it was born, what sex it would, if it would look more like me or it's father. I felt curious, or at least, that's what I thought, I suppose a mother's instincts are still there, no matter how suppressed they are. Anyway, I watched them for a while, such an erotic display, and when they finally fell asleep, I drew the child from me, and placed it in the woman's womb. She would know nothing of it until the next time her cycle was due, and nothing would happen. I then left, returning to my kingdom. The whore would later die in birthing the boy, so he would never know his true mother… or the one who sustained him for the nine months of his gestation." She looked at him, her dark eyes holding his steadily. "There is a prophecy, in the world of the Dark Moon, which speaks of a magic… a power linked to no one element, but one that can slow time, and mould the very fabric of life. It is said that this power, this magic can accomplish anything. Only two people can ever control it. One child born of a mother not his own, raised in a world of dust and fire. One who had not been born, but rather ripped from the womb, whose mother was twice alive…"

Ramirez felt his mind dawn on the single conclusion he could.

"My daughter.." he breathed slowly, "She is with your… son?"

Celeste cast her eyes back towards the prone figure on the bed.

"Aye.. my son, and Fina, are bound by forces beyond their control."

* * *

Aika gazed up at the beautiful structure, as it floated by her. They had landed at the docks of the magnificent city. Out of the corners of her eye, she kept on mistakenly seeing shapes, the shades of people, market goers, and merchants, bustling about their everyday lives. However, when she looked properly, they vanished, like the scent of rain on the breeze. Vyse had taken her by the hand, and she had felt no surprise whatsoever when their feet left the hard ground of the docks. The tower of Soltis loomed above them, and they gradually rose through the air. Galleries, balconies and glimpses of rooms passed her by, as they slowly drifted higher. Eventually Vyse raised the pair of them over a balcony and they alighted, facing a room. The chamber was elegantly decorated, silken drapes hung beside the open balcony doors and they wafted gently on the warm air. Here she could almost hear snatches of a half whispered conversation, a few words reached her clearly, yet they made little sense. However, here, she knew that she could see something. Fuzzy, blurred outlines of two people occupied the room. From the way one stood, it was definitely male, and a proud one at that. The other was shorter, curvier, surely a woman. She could not make out any definite features, just the vague ghosts that represented them.

Vyse led her gently into the room and pointed at a gigantic, velvet-strewn bed. Upon it lay, as clear as sunlight, a woman. Red hair spilled around her face, which was a pearl nestled on its fiery cushion. She was clearly unwell, and was abed to recover.

"Vyse…" She breathed, "Who is she?"

"A beautiful Queen." He replied, leading her forwards. "and she needs your help. Your strength will save this woman Aika, what you must do, is lie down, above her, as she lies there. You will feel a pulling, and yearning within you… and you must not fight it. When you wake up…. You will have to fight by my side, we will kill Ramirez once and for all. But," He said, looking at her, "You must not let go of my hand. You will pull me with you, into the world of flesh and blood."

She smiled at him and nodded, together, they would defeat Ramirez. Taking his hand in hers, she stepped forward. As she approached the body, she felt a tug at her soul, as if the motionless figure was calling to her, and her heart thudded rapidly as she leaned forward, dragging Vyse with her, and allowed herself to tumble forwards over the bed. Seeping through the skin, she spilled into the veins, filling every space in the body, infusing it with her energy. She became aware of sensations; the downy sheets beneath her, the fresh, but warm breeze wafting in from the balcony doors, and the refreshing scent of air in her nostrils. It was the strangest feeling, like returning home after a long journey. All the time she kept a hold of Vyse's cold, clammy fingers, which seemed more and more solid by the second.

Ramirez turned away from Celeste. Why had she not told him this before?! He growled, he was angry at himself for being so totally engrossed in the welfare of his beloved, that he had all but forgotten his child.

"Go and rest." He snapped, "I will send for you in a few hours when you are needed."

Celeste nodded gravely and turned away. The Lord returned to the bedside and dropped into a crouch, his hand reached out and smothered hers. He frowned, her other hand looked half closed, as if she held something tight, her knuckled were white. He glanced up at her face, and his heart seemed to still in sock. The lavender eyes he knew so well, were locked with his. There was no mistake this time, she was entirely there, this was no half dream, her soul had returned.

"Aika!" He breathed. At his voice Celeste paused at the door and glanced back, and the eyes of his wife narrowed and she tugged her hand from his touch.

"Now," She said, shakily getting to her feet on the opposite side of the bed, her voice rasped coarsely from lack of use, "Together, we will end your life."

* * *

Farran blinked in surprise.

"My parents?" he asked. "They're dead as far as I know." He snapped, wanting to run below decks and prevent the desecration of Fina's gorgeous hair.

"Ahh, yes. I thought as much." Xin said, swilling loqua around his glass. "Well, as it turns out, boy, your knowledge does not extend far at all, contrary to your beliefs."

Farran blinked in confusion, clearly not understanding.

"The truth is, I know more about you, than you do."

"What are you talking about?!" Snapped the youth, his patience running out.

"Your whole life has been a riddle, that's not about to change, boy. Always have you sought answers to why you feel the way you do. Why you feel isolated from those around you. Why you have never heard the songs of the desert sands as all other natives have. Those born of the Red Moon's blood, understand the tides of the desert ocean, you do not. You have never felt at home, you have always felt as if you were waiting for something significant to happen in your life. You have always felt… superior to the other citizens of Maramba."

"That's untrue!" Snarled the boy. "I am no different, I do my part around the town, I sit on guard, I hunt sand eels just as well as any other man. I think of myself as no better than the rest." Half way through his shout his had found himself standing, fists clenched, shaking in fury.

"Sit down." Xin said coldly, the command in his voice bending the youth at the knees. He lowered himself back into the chair, his hand automatically lowering to the coarse head of Marius, only to discover that he was still shut in the cabin, as he had been when Fina was dragged away.

"Release my hound." He said, his voice low and dangerous.

The captain chuckled and stood, he walked to the door and opened it, he barked a few orders, and moments later Marius was led growling and barking, into the cabin by his scruff. As soon as the dog laid eyes on Farran he quieted, knowing his master was safe, but his hackles were still raised as a warning. He padded to the boy's side and sat, his dark eyes still glowering at those around him. Xin dismissed his crew men and sat down again before the youth.

"That's another point I wanted to make." He said, pointing at the beast, teasing a growl from its jaws. "You found a lone dark wolf, near death, and towing one pup. Creatures like these have an inbred hatred for man, and a yearning for death. Yet, not only did the mother allow you to put her out of her misery, she also charged you with her spawn. Even while you tended the dying bitch, if any other man or woman were to approach, she would try and attack, yet not you. Even now, the cub only stands your company without a snarl on its face, you and the girl, why do you think that might be?" He asked with a smirk.

Farran glared at the man.

"Alright, why? Why do you think I feel all these things? Why do you think you know me?" He asked, his blue eyes burning with anger.

Xin chuckled and leaned forward, fingers entwined on the desk.

"Oh no boy, that would be far too easy. But I will tell you something. Baratus is not your true uncle… in fact, his sister, the whore, your 'mother' was not even your true mother. She may have forced you from her womb, but it was not her who first conceived you." He said.

Farran looked at Xin oddly.

"You must be mad. How can she have birthed me, yet never conceived, you are talking nonsensical riddles." He said.

"Aye boy, riddles, that one day, you will know the answer to."

"And how do you know all this anyway!?" Farran suddenly shouted, standing, and slamming his fists down on the desk, causing the loqua glass to rattle.

"Even if it is all true, which I highly doubt, what right do you have to tell me this now? And how did you come by so much information about me?!"

Xin stood as well, and their eyes locked. Identical, electric blue eyes.

"Because Boy!" He roared, "I was the one who first implanted you into the womb of your blood mother!"

* * *

Fina sobbed forlornly. She lay where Jace had dropped her. For hours he had scrubbed the stinking pitch into what remained of her beautiful hair. He had rubbed so hard she thought her skull must surely be showing through. When she thought she could bare no more he had hauled her upright and dunked her head into the water barrel to rinse away the residue left behind. She was released, soaked in freezing water, gasping for breath and choking on tears. She instantly slumped to her feet, a trembling hand ran through her stubbly remains, while the other dashed water from her face. She heard Jace sigh as he dropped some coarse sheets beside her, and his command to dry herself up, before attending the Captain for inspection. The pirate paused on his way out of the small, foul smelling room, which contained the barrels of pitch.

"Hair grows back lass, keep yer chin up." Then he was gone.

Fina cried for a while, burying her face in the towels, allowing all her fears, her sorrows, and confusions to surface in one tirade of sobs. Eventually, when her emotions were spent she hauled herself to her feet and bowed her head over the barrel of water, to see a stranger staring back at her. A pale skinned girl, with red puffy eyes from crying, looked oddly distorted through the water, however, she could still see the black stubble clearly. She could see how ugly it was, she could see how badly it suited her. She moaned and struck the water with her fist to shatter the image. She wanted to feel her thick locks about her shoulders again. She would not be herself again until it grew back, but still the tips would remain black until it was long enough to cut. Slowly she made her way up each deck, she felt exhausted now that she had cried for so long, still when she passed through the slave decks, she sent out waves of sacri energy to the poor souls chained to the oars. She sighed, even though they were headed for Soltis, she could stand before her brother and she doubted he would recognise her now. She stood no chance of being able to escape and get into the Palace, she would probably be arrested before she got within ten paces of the Tower for trespassing. When she finally stepped up onto the upper deck, the cool wind whipped at her and she shivered, she hadn't realised how much warmth the cloak of hair around her shoulders had afforded her, and she bent her neck against the chill. The dread Ship was sailing North towards Sailors Island, and then on to Soltis, she sighed, and slowly forced her feet to mover her towards the Captain's cabin. All she wanted to do was see Farran. She wanted to be alone with him, she wanted to hold him and to sleep beside him. She didn't even need words to say or to hear, but his presence was enough for her.

* * *

Vyse sighed and looked around. Maramba was quite a poor town. A trading post for merchants, and a hovel for those with no where else to go, a hive for the Black Market. He stood on a raised platform in the square, Galcian at his side, which was erected for what he assumed would be local meetings and auctions. Quite a crowd had gathered when the Lord Marshal's ship had docked, and word that the Emperor himself was present spread like wildfire throughout the township. Now the tanned faces stared up at him, waiting eagerly for what he had to say, for as yet they were unaware of his sister's disappearance.

Galcian stepped forward and raised his hand for quiet. When it had settled his voice shouted out over the crowd.

"People of the Red Moon, as your Marshal it is my honour to present His Royal Highness, The Emperor. I wish that his presence here brought good tidings, however, his reasons are very grave, as you shall soon know. Now hold your tongues and be humbled to be in the presence of such a man."

Stepping back he grinned at Vyse.

"There you are friend, with an introduction like that they will regard you as a god." He said quietly. Vyse shook his head, making a mental note to later remind his friend of just how humble his youth had been in the forests of Ixa' Taka. For now he stepped forward, cutting a regal figure in his finery and addressed the people.

"I am sorry that my first visit to this place is marred. For I come seeking help from you all." He paused for a moment and ushered forward his colonel and took from him one of the posters of Fina. He held it up.

"Citizens, these will be posted all around your town. Your Princess, my Sister, Her Royal Highness Fina, Lady of Soltis, has disappeared. A World Wide hunt for her is underway, and any information leading to her location will be rewarded with one hundred gold pieces. Please, I implore you to help, if you can."

With that he stepped back and nodded to his soldiers. They instantly dispersed ranks and went about nailing posters to every wall of the town. Vyse sighed and glance dup at the heat filled sky. Where was she?! His poor mother lay abed yet his selfish sister had fled Soltis, she always was rash and headstrong. He shook his head, it seemed to be a common quality in his family. Still, nothing throughout the whole world of Arcadia had been heard, no one had come bearing information. He sighed, she could already be dead for all he knew.

"Emperor." He was startled from his thoughts by Galcian's voice, the Marshall sounded very serious, and he turned to see what could sober such a normally jovial man. Galcian stood, with him was a portly man of middle age, and a woman who was clearly his wife.

"Galcian, what is it?" Vyse asked.

"This is Baratus, he and his nephew operated the town guard. He says that he thinks he has seen Fina. He wouldn't tell me more than that, insisting that he wanted to speak to you personally." Galcian said, gesturing to the man.

Vyse looked at him and raised a brow. He wanted to return to his fiancée, but this information could prove invaluable, and if he heard it himself the message would not become twisted along its course to his ears.

"Very well. Baratus, do you have lodgings close by? I don't wish to discuss this matter in such a public forum." He said motioning at the crowds of people still milling around.

"Aye Majesty, my home is close by, although it is not worthy to receive you, it is all I offer." The man said, bowing his head and lacing his words with flattery.

"Baratus, I was born in a hut made from mud and grass. Your abode will do fine." Vyse replied.

Vyse found himself and Galcian following the man and woman through the crowds. Maramba was small and so very soon they arrived at a small sandstone house, with merely a sheet as a door. The woman held it open for him and Galcian. Vyse was surprised that the small home seemed quite cool compared to the stifling heat outside. With his patience thin, Vyse turned to the pair, declining the offer of refreshments.

"Now, tell me what you know of my sister." He said.

Baratus shifted nervously.

"Aye, Sire, but please understand, that we had no idea who she was… we would never have… but anyway. Slavers came to Maramba, the Dread Ship don't land here too often.. too small to get very much trade you see…"

"Salvers?!" Snapped Galcian. "There are Slavers operating on my Continent?!"

"Aye Lord Marshall…. People keep their mouth shut for fear of what them pirate types would do. But they arrived and I sent my boy to fetch a kitchen girl to help my Missus here around the house. He brought back a right fine little lady, looked exactly like the Princess on them posters. She said she had come from Soltis, and she was very wealthy… we couldn't afford to keep her and sent her back to the Slavers." He said.

Vyse had gone pale. His younger sister… a slave?! He stepped forward hauling the older man by the collar of his shirt closer.

"Where are they headed now!?" He roared.

"I… I don't know Sire… Like I said they rarely come here… I have no idea where they ply their trade!" Vyse released the man and turned away, swearing to himself.

"Please Sire, believe me, we would never have handed her back had we known, we would have seen her safe back to Soltis…"

"Galcian." Vyse said, ignoring the pair, "Send out every Armada ship available to us, have them search the skies, I want ever single ship stopped and stipped, search everywhere."

"Aye Sir." The young Marshall said, before snapping his heels and leaving the home, shouting out orders.

"Sire.." The woman spoke nervously. "The slave ship.. its known as the Dread Ship… huge it is.. and it's hull is blood red. Never seen another tall ship like it, almost the size of a Royal Flag Ship I recon."

Vyse nodded without turning back to them.

"If your information proves valuable, then you will receive the reward for your service." He muttered before stalking out, back into the baking heat of the desert.

* * *

Ramirez snarled and blocked another thrust, a gouge to his cheek had blood running into his mouth and he spat it out. He stepped back and gasped a few breathes.. how was this happening?! Aika had stood when she awoke, and faced him, deaf to his gentle words. Then… from her hand… another seemed to grow. Slowly the shade of Vyse stepped into the world, he was pale, his hair limp, but it was undeniably the blue rogue.

"Remember me Ramirez?!" he asked. His voice was distant, like a shallow echo calling across the void of eternity. "I've come to claim back the life you took from me, to claim back all that would have been mine, Aika, the World, Glory…"

He had stepped forward freeing himself of Aika's touch, and for a moment Ramirez had had a shallow hope that without her contact he would fade away into nothingness. However, it did not happen. As the ghost raised his hands, the familiar cutlasses, which now hung at his son's sides, materialised in the palms of his enemy. Before Ramirez could even draw breath, Vyse lunged forwards, and drove the blade deep into Celeste. The dark woman wore an expression of mild surprise as her life slipped away, and she dropped without a sound to the marble floor. Without pausing Vyse whisked his blade from her, and in the same movement drew it across Ramirez's face. The High Lord staggered back and drew his ornate blade, but paused. A change was coming over Vyse. Colour rushed back into his cheeks, and his eyes glinted.

"Ahh yes, the energy from that female goes into the void, and a little of my own fire is returned to me. I won't be completely alive until another soul is sent in my place to appease Rift." Vyse flicked the blade, splattering the blood from both Celeste and Ramirez to the floor. "Your's will do nicely Silvite!"

Vyse had come at him then with blow after blow, they were not especially hard to block, but at the same time Ramirez found it hard to get his blade in under the hail of attacks. Vyse seemed tireless, a moment ago it looked like he was near collapse, then after he had killed Celeste, he seemed invigorated. Small cuts began to appear over the Silvite's body, as his mortal arm began to tire, against the ever persistent one of Vyse. The Blue Rogue laughed, knowing he was gaining the upper hand.

"You have gotten weaker Ramirez, the life of an Emperor has been too easy for you." He hissed in glee.

Aika had barricaded the door in the case that someone should encounter them fighting. Now she turned and came to stand close by, watching in satisfaction.

Ramirez tried to ignore her presence but it was impossible. His eyes flicked to her, desperation in his gaze.. she must remember him! His anger rose as he thought of his wife, hidden somewhere in the maze Vyse had built around her, unable to see him for what he was. In fury the Lord unleashed a series of blinding attacks, his blade weaving a mesh of silver death. With a final cry he slashed sideways with his blade, slamming the cutlass aside and drawing it across Vyse's throat.

The man staggered slightly and blood gushed from the wound down his front… however, within moments, he seemed to right himself. Ramirez's eyes widened in amazement as the wound slowly closed, and air whistled back into the lungs of his dead rival. He had uttered no prayer to the moons, so how was it possible for him to cast a Sacri spell?! Vyse righted himself and smiled.

"Like I said, I will only be completely alive when a second soul is sent to the Rift in my place. You cannot kill what is not alive Ramirez." He said.

Ramirez snarled, how was he to win?! Vyse was inexhaustible, and could not be killed.

"Aika, come here." The Rogue suddenly said over his shoulder. The Silvite felt himself rile in fury, at the very sound of her name on his lips. Obediently his wife went to the man, her eyes brimming with love, a love that was rightfully his. When she reached him Vyse's arm curled around her neck and dragged her to him, the cutlass blade coming up under her chin.

"_Vyse_!" She screamed, "_What are you doing_?!"

"Now Ramirez," He said, ignoring her panicked question, "You have a choice; your life, or hers. Throw down your arms, and you will live as my own slave, forever reminded of how I defeated you.. if not.. then I'll send her sweet little soul spiralling to the Rift in my place."

Ramirez chuckled at Vyse and shook his head.

"You really think that I believe that? Your not going to kill your childhood love Vyse, you and her grew up together, and sailed together. I do not believe you have the strength to kill her for an instant."

Vyse laughed, and pushed the blade against her throat, drawing blood.

"Oh how wrong you are Ramirez. After I died she went straight into the arms of my killer, bore his children, became Empress. True she has helped me to get this far, but no my uses for her are at an end. I would gladly see her die for the treachery to my memory that she committed."

Ramirez went cold, and looked hard at the shade of his enemy. True the man had changed, the cold insanity of the Void gleamed dully in his eyes, a wicked grin lit his face. In life Vyse had always been a man filled with strong will, happiness and a strong sense of loyalty and pride. Now, it seemed that everything good about him had fled to the furthest reached of death, while all the malice and hate within him had been left to build and consume what was left of his rotting soul. What choice did he have? At least he would see Aika live, if living with no knowledge of your past could be classed as such. With a sigh of defeat he tossed his blade to the side. Vyse laughed harshly and shoved Aika away from him, stepping forward he plunged the blade of his cutlass through Ramirez's heart.

Ramirez gasped and sagged t his knees, his mouth desperately working to form a spell, anything that would aid him, but none came.

"Really Ramirez, you think that anything on this world would persuade me to keep you alive?!" he laughed and dragged the weapon away, as he did, blood oozed out, drenching the front of the Lord's fine white clothes. "Die now, knowing that with the High Lady at my side, I will have no problem becoming the Emperor, at her word I will be placed as Ruler of Arcadia. I will have her, I will have Zelos. When your children return here, they will die, just as you have. I might even have Aika bear my own seed.. she is still of birthing age. Think of it, generation upon generation of my blood sat on your throne. Glorious…"

Ramirez had stopped listening to the Rougue's gloating. He felt darkness descending on him, and knew death was approaching fast. He resigned himself to it, his mind was only filled with Aika, he stared at her. His emerald eyes locked with hers, and even as he slipped away, she was the last image he saw.

Aika watched as the Lord pitched to the side, his eyes blank and unseeing. Blood spread around him, yet somehow he looked serene and handsome. She felt a sense of sadness in place of the elation she was expecting when the evil Lord was finally put to death. She had not understood much of what he and Vyse had spoken of, so had decided to disregard it. Now she knelt beside the body, and gently closed those beautiful eyes. Vyse was stood close by, his insane laughter pealing around the bedchamber. Ramirez, was dead.

* * *

WR: OH MY GOODNESS!!!! XD I'm cruel I know, you will just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens, what did you think of that eh? 


	7. Chapter 7

News spread fast. Ramirez was dead. Not only that, but it was his own son who had conspired to kill him. The young Emperor had grown tired of his father's influence, and so had commanded his loyal General Marco, to assassinate him. This news flashed across the World on far swifter wings than the ones which had told of the missing Princess. Wide spread disgust for the Emperor followed the information. Outrage and fury that they had been taken in by his façade.

Although, it was said that as Ramirez died, his Lady, Aika, awoke. As Marco turned his blade on her, however, a soldier who had overheard the commotion, had rushed to her aid. Over powering the General, and rescuing the much adored High Lady. It was fate, some said, as the name of the mysterious saviour was, Vyse.

It was only two days before the news reached the ears of the Emperor himself.

* * *

Sailors Island

Xin had come to shore for supplies, with him was Jace, and several other of his ranking officers. All here knew who they were, and what they did, but they said nothing. The Bar had quieted quickly when they stepped inside. The Land Lady, Anne, who had taken on the job of running the Inn after her mother swiftly brought them tankards. Her own daughter scrubbed away timidly at the bar top, her large eyes watching them curiously.

Xin glared at her until she looked down in fright, before smirking to himself, and taking a gulp. His son had taken the news surprisingly well. The boy had sat in stunned silence, before standing and asking if he could see Fina. No other words had been spoken between father and son since. There was a large number of armada ships around, and they had had to stay at an exceedingly high altitude, and use all their evasive knowledge to avoid detection thus far. A small boat with him and his scouting party had docked at Sailors Island, leaving the ship to tack on the wind and meet them in three hours. Now, with one hour left, they had some time to relax.

"I can't believe it.. the Emperor.. How could he do that?"

"I don't know, Ramirez started out as something bad, but his Lady sure put him right. I never thought their own son would do this…"

Xin turned when he heard this. Two sailors sat at the table beside them, talking in hushed tones, but in the quiet Inn he had heard them easily. When they saw his eyes on them they silenced and looked into their ale.

"What are you talking of?" He asked them, command in his voice.

"The Emperor sir…" One spoke up, "Had his father killed. The General Marco did it. The High Lady announced it yesterday, said she was saved by a man named Vyse… sent by the Moon the'selves, she said."

"Ramirez is dead?" he breathed. The Captain's mind went instantly to Fina, but did not linger on her long, instead it went to the Emperor. He had last seen the man in Nasr, and he did not have the look of a man who was intent on murdering his father.

Jace leaned close to him.

"Something ain't right about it Cap'n." he hissed, "The Emperor taint that kinda man."

"Aye," he replied, "Twas what I was thinking." Xin turned back to the men. "What's being done about it then?" He asked.

"Well, the High Lady has the General in Stocks, is said she's gonna have him executed tomorrow, along with 'Is wife and son… As for her own son.. she's given out orders for him to be attacked on sight. Says she will spare him no quarter for the murder of her 'Usband." He patted a blade at his side.

Xin turned away from him and growled. There was definitely something wrong…

"Its time to go." He muttered. The pirates stood, and prepared to leave, as they did the man who had spoken called out after them.

"Dun forget mates, if you see that Scoundrel of an Emperor… draw your blades and run him through!"

* * *

He became aware of himself. He also became aware of the fact that his soul was no longer restricted by the confines of his body. He seemed to shift inconsistently, as if a strong breeze would simply erase him from existence. He knew he was dead. He remembered it clearly. He remembered the agony of the plates piercing his flesh, but that pain seemed to pale in comparison to the knowledge.. that he would never see her again. He held a small amount of joy to his heart, fiercely, lest it drift away, that the last thing his eyes had seen.. was the image of her.. perfect.. beautiful...

He did not care about Vyse.. he was irrelevant. he knew the man would be free to take his throne, but he did not care about the Empire anymore. He merely felt sorrow, that he had so drastically let down Aika... and his children. he had been so foolish, so weak. Aika would have berated him for it, with the fiery lash that was her tongue. To see him wasted at her side, a pathetic dog, lost without its master. He had been unable to help her, yet he had not left her. She would have told him, that he should have been out, scouring the skies for their daughter.

His beautiful daughter, he would never see her again, never see her marry, and become a mother herself. he regretted the last encounter he had had with her, they had parted on bad terms, and it was him, who had driven her away. and his son. His strong, and handsome son. How proud he had made him, everyday. To see the boy grow to a man, and take on the Empire with a good and steady rule. What would become of him? He would return home to Soltis, to find Vyse waiting for him, to find a mother who, for the second time, would have no idea who he was.

It was all due to him. he remembered when he had served under Galcian, how he had believed that power, and domination, was the greatest achievement that a man could accomplish with his life. Zelos had been the ultimate goal. The war that it caused had killed so many, unnecessarily. So many had died on his blade, but there had been one he had spared. His Little One. He had not known it at the time, but that day, the day the war ended, it was not Zelos which was his greatest prize, but her. It was her that had always pushed him in every way, confounded his emotions, and who, in the end, had him defeated, and entwined in her will.

Despite the fact that it had always been about Zelos and the great power the gigas held, he would gladly see the creature destroyed, just to be able to spend one moment in the company of his family, to see them safe, and untroubled, to see them happy, as they had been. As these thoughts raced through his consciousness, he felt his spirit condense, and become something of substance. His heart swelled with warmth and a love for his family he had never been able to speak of, and it drew him back into himself, until he knew that his spirit once again, resembled the body he had had in life. There was a dull ache in his chest, a remnant from the wound that had ceased his existence.

"Ramirez.." he knew that voice, and he knew it well. it had been so long since he had last heard it.

A cool hand laid itself on his forehead, and gently brushed away strands of his hair.

"Open your eyes, my dear friend, it has been too long."

He did as the soft voice bid him. Knowing who would be before him when he did. But still, he was not prepared for the emotions that surfaced, at seeing her.

"Fina..." he breathed.

The blonde haired woman smiled, a smile he had not seen in so many years. She was beautiful, and glowed with a pure radiance. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did not stop her. A terrible guilt welled within him. he would never have imagined such emotions were possible for him. It became so intense, so unbearable, and he felt the ghost of tears on his cheeks.

"What is happening to me?" He breathed.

She laughed softly and leaned away from him.

"Ramirez, you have much to learn about being dead." She said, "All of your emotions will seem that much stronger here. Away from your body, they are far less easy to control, for a while.. they will seem amplified, but.. you will become accustomed to it in time, my dear."

"But.. I killed you Fina. In cold blood, when you lay helpless. You who grew up beside me... It was a monstrous thing to do." he whispered, staring at his hands.

"Ramirez, I forgave you, even before the blade took my life."

"You smiled. At the end.. when I was about to kill you.. you smiled at me." he shook his head, the desperate sadness and guilt stifling him.

"That's right, I did." She said quietly. "But Ramirez, there are far more important things for me to talk to you of." She waited until he looked at her again. "It is not usual, for Spirits to speak to each other in the afterlife. I never spoke to Vyse as I am to you now. He never sought me out, and I chose to merely watch him from afar."

"But I did not seek you out either." he said.

"You did Ramirez. You think this guilt you feel came about now? It started that day on the decks of the Delphinus. You have been seeking me for years, my dear. Vyse.. he did not. he was too consumed with sorrow, anger, love, and revenge." Her soul drifted around him, and emanated a distinct feeling of sorrow. "I watched my friend turn from a good man, into a twisted thing, part of him still desperately in love with Aika, the pure and wholesome part that was still Vyse, part of him taken over by jealously and hatred. he watched you two closely, as did I, and when he saw you happy together, he viewed this as betrayal on her part. It became a war between the good and evil in his soul. The night Aika came to you, and he saw her offer herself to you willingly. Rage engulfed him, and the good and evil tore apart. The evil creature stayed in this world, pain and hatred was its only thoughts... but the good.. the good part of Vyse fled to a new home. It hid in the developing soul of a child who was conceived that night, and helped to make that child into the man he is today. Your son."

Ramirez looked at her.

"What? My son.. he is not.. is.. not."

"Your son is entirely his own person Ramirez. What was left of Vyse yearned to be close to Aika, and found a home in the boy you sent into her womb. Your son's goodness, passion and purity was enhanced by the man you killed. Why do you think he felt such a connection with Vyse's old cutlasses. It was like a force beyond his control drew him to them. His skill with them is not something he necessarily learned.. but more.. remembered. He has none of Vyse's memories, or loyalties, he is your Son Ramirez, and nothing changes that."

"What about my daughter.. does she have some of you present in her as well?" he asked, only a small amount of anger in his voice.

Fina smiled softly.

"No, she does not. Her little soul is all together too strong for anyone to dream of influencing it. She is such a beautiful child Ramirez, and I have watched her fondly all her life. I must thank you, for the honour of giving her my name. But Ramirez, you must understand that she is too powerful for you to keep her on a leash. She has much of her mother in her."

Ramirez shook his head, his soul drifted into an unrecognisable shape. Despair swelled in the man.

"What am I to do Fina? I will never see them again, and I am helpless to prevent their deaths." He breathed.

"You are only partly correct. You cannot prevent their deaths, however, your love for them will allow you to see them, as I have seen you and Aika, all these years."

"How do I do this?" He breathed.

She began to fade and drift away, her light chuckle reached her.

"Why just, open your eyes, and look for them Ramirez…"

Then she was gone.

"Fina!?" He called, but his voice echoed in the nothingness.

Ramirez drifted again, how he longed to see them. He closed his eyes against the void and felt anguish build within him.

"Aika.. " he whispered. "Aika….."

An image began to form, foggily before him. There she stood. Her hair like fire, spiralling down her back. He moved closed and tried to reach out and touch her, but he found himself unable to. Then another figure stepped into the picture, and he felt himself go cold with anger. Vyse… The man was now whole, his cheeks healthy his eyes alive. The brown eyes of his enemy turned, and for a moment.. seemed to lock with his own. A cruel smirk covered his face, and he slid an arm around her waist.

"Vyse…" She muttered. It was so good to hear her voice, yet, it was not his name she spoke, but he did not care. "Why must we kill them?" She gestured at three people, and Ramirez looked at them for the first time. Marco was chained by his wrists to a wall, lash marks covered his shoulders. He glared at them from under his mop of red hair, his eyes confused and angry.

"Vyse.." he breathed harshly, "By whatever devilry you live… it has changed you… why are you doing this to Aika?!" He snarled.

Aika shook her head in confusion.

"Vyse.. this isn't right… he knows you somehow. What is going on?!"

Along side him hung Tatina, the woman from Ixa Ness, and a close friend of Aika, she looked at her desperately.

"Little Atai… you must remember. Marco did nothing, and we all love you dearly.. come back to us my friend!!"

With a snarl Vyse turned Aika away from them.

"We kill them because they were in league with the Evil King. They will do nothing but spread malice if they live!" he said. "Trust me Aika, you love me, no one else."

Aika nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes Vyse.. if you say so… then it must be true."

"Think of my son Vyse! My son is innocent!!" Howled the General, his powerful shoulders straining uselessly against his bonds…

The vision faded, and as Ramirez found him once again in the void he cried out in pain. Pain for her, pain for Marco and his family. Aika had no idea what she was doing. He desperately wanted her to see him, he wanted her to know of their past. He would find a way to end Vyse's life somehow.

"Fina…" he sobbed, "My daughter.. where are you?"

He closed his eyes again, shutting off the void, and opening the path to the world of the living, and sought out his second born. He had to see her, he had to know how she fared…

"Fina…." It was not Ramirez who spoke the name.

He saw a boy, dark haired, strong arms wrapped around the slender shoulders of a girl. The pair sat on a small cot, in a tiny cabin. Ramirez found himself confused, for the girl who had her head buried in his shoulder had short black hair. It had not worked… he was looking at the wrong child. But then she shifted and looked up. Her pale eyes were flecked with emerald, set into a face Ramirez knew well. He looked down for the first time in many days upon his daughter. What had happened to her? Why was her hair shorn, and why did she now lie in the arms of a man, he had never before seen? He growled to himself, he had failed to keep his daughter protected.

"I love you Farran." She whispered.

The boy looked shocked, and blinked. Ramirez felt his own soul resonate in surprise.

"But.. you can't.. I… I. I'm just.. the town Guard at Maramba. Your Princess of Soltis." He replied.

"No, your more than that." She whispered. "You think I care about the class of your birth? Besides, if what Xin said was true… you're the son of Celeste…And she is very powerful in the Dark Kingdom. She's a Queen, and you know what that means… Princesses are meant to fall in love with Princes."

He smiled softly at her, and ran a rough hand through her stubbly hair.

"I don't know if I believe what Xin said." He murmured against her temple. "It all seems so.. strange…"

She chuckled in reply.

"Strange… yes that just about sums you up Farran." He pulled a face at her and she smiled up at him. "I guess I must be strange too for loving you."

"You … really do then?" he asked her.

She nodded and leaned against him again, contentment written across her face.

Ramirez mulled over what he had seen as the vision faded. So his daughter did not know of his death yet, and she had fallen in love. More importantly, with the son of a woman who had once tried to kill him. Her surroundings had given no indication of where she was, clearly she was on a ship somewhere. He did not approve of her sleeping in the same room as the boy, distrust for his mother instantly urged him to distrust the son, he also did not want his daughter to lose her innocence so easily, to someone he had not even passed judgement upon yet.

He forced her predicament from his mind. She was clearly at peace, at this moment, and decided to seek out his son. What he saw, made him cold, and fresh fuel was added to the burning fires of hatred he held for the foul Blue Rogue, Vyse.

* * *

Sailors Island

Xin stepped out of the Inn, and his heart lurched. Walking through the gates with the Marshal Of Nasrad, was the very man, the people of this Island had sworn to attack. They had but a few lightly armed men with them, and the pair were talking with each other. The street fell silent as the inhabitants of the Island saw their ruler.

One of the guards came forward.

"The Emperor of Arcadia blesses you with his presence! Make him welcome!" He shouted.

Beside Xin, Jace winced, and his hand lowered to his blade.

"Cap'n…" He hissed, as murmurs of unrest and anger broke out. "Trouble afoot."

"Murderer!!" A woman's voice shouted. The flood gates open. Around the small group, weapons appeared, and voices raised in anger.

"Killed your own father!"

"Evil creature!!"

"Kill the Emperor!!"

"Avenge the High Lord!"

The young Emperor looked around, bewilderment written on his handsome face. The guards swiftly surrounded the pair, and drew their weapons, trying to appeal to the mob.

"Lay down your arms, you have no reason to attack the Emperor!!"

Xin nodded.

"That is not the look of a man who is guilty." He muttered. He signalled to his men, and they stepped forward.

Vyse stepped back, and glanced at Galcian.

"They.. they are shouting that I .. killed my father.." He breathed, his face looked pale. "What is going on?!"

"I have no idea my friend." Replied the Marshal, drawing a double edged blade, preparing to defend his Emperor to the death.

"Wait, I don't want these people harmed. They are just townsfolk." Vyse muttered, placing a restraining hand on his friend's arm.

"No offence, Emperor." Said a cold voice, "But right now is not the time for mercy, three of your men have already fallen, two remain."

Vyse turned, and his eyes were met with an icy blue pair. The tall man was elegant but powerful, and something about him made a shiver run down the young man's spine. He cast his lavender eyes back, and sure enough the enraged mob had cut down his soldiers. He felt himself shoved aside, as the tall man, and the band of vicious looking men with him stepped forward, cutlasses drawn.

On seeing them, the crowd paused.

"If you wish to die, continue to fight." Xin muttered coldly. "The Emperor is mine. I advise you re-think your actions and look back over his past, would a man who has rules well so far, and shown devotion to his father, murder him in cold blood?" He breathed. A hush descended, as the people looked nervously at each other.

"But the High Lady made an announcement saying.."

"The Lady has been ill abed for a week!" Snapped the Captain. "Now return to your ale and loqua, and think of your loyalties!!"

With that the tall man turned back to the four men who still stood, the Emperor, the Marshall, and two guards. He pointed a long finger.

"Bring them." He commanded.

Galcian stepped forward.

"By the Moons! Who do you think you are?! We will go no where with you! Address your Lord on a bended knee."

Xin chuckled and moved closer.

"Ahh, Lord Marshall, I shall tell you who I am. Although it may shock you to know… I am a slaver, captain of the Dread Ship, my name, is Xin."

"The Dread Ship?!" Breathed Vyse. "Where is my sister you piece of scum!! I shall see you rot for taking her!!" the Emperor surged forward, his hand going to his belt, gripping the twin cutlasses.

He was held back by several strong hands, as the crew deftly surrounded them, and roughly relieved them of their weaponry. The blonde haired man struggled furiously, but was overcome. Even then, the young man fought against them, anger burning in his gaze.

"So, you know I have her." Muttered Xin. "No matter. You will see her soon." He glanced at Jace. "Take them to the ship."

* * *

Ramirez drifted back to himself. His son was going to be blamed?! Vyse would not even have to kill him, at this rate the boy would be murdered by the very citizens of Arcadia. But.. who were those men? Was it their ship on which he had seen Fina? The man had introduced himself as Xin… the name which the boy, Farran had used. This man must be the one with whom Celeste had lain with.

Ramirez growled. All this went on, yet he was helpless to stop it. Anger, sorrow, and love raged in him, and he cried out in fury, his voice echoing into the void.

"Ramirez…" She had returned. "Do not follow the path of Vyse. He lost himself to his emotions, you must control them, and come to terms with them, allow them to live within you in harmony. Else your soul will be divided, just as his was. Seek forgiveness…"

"Forgiveness?" His laughed mirthlessly. "I may have been able to forgive him my own death, but I can never forgive him for what he has done to Aika."

"Then, my love, you will become that which you most despise."

* * *

Vyse ignored the glass of offered loqua, and Galcian followed his example. Xin smirked and sat facing them. It had been a small challenge getting the Emperor and the Marshal to his ship, seeing as the docks at Sailors Island were teeming with Armada soldiers. They had cuffed the remaining two guards unconscious, and left them to be found, and had somehow managed to get the two men onto the small vessel without detection. Now the gigantic denizen of the sky, that was the Dread Ship rumbled beneath them, as the three men sat in the Captains quarters. Jace stood by the door, his hand idly twirling the spiked chain at his hip.

"Well, I must say it is an honour." Xin said, swilling some of the potent spirit. "To have an Emperor on board, and according to the gossip, one that has murdered his own kin."

Vyse remained seated, though his fists clenched in utter fury, and the words he ground out were hard and icy.

"If you mean to intimidate me old man, I can assure you it will not work." He said, a barely audible snarl lacing his voice, "I came here willingly enough to find my sister. I have heard nothing of any murder, and if you know something concerning the welfare of my father and mother, you will tell me now, or I will see you die where you sit!"

"Such a feat to accomplish, without any weapons." Mused Xin, a smirk on his face.

Galcian chuckled and shook his head.

"It stands to reason, that a petty piece of filth like yourself would not realise the extent of power someone such as the Emperor possesses. Ramirez trained him in the ways of magic, very well I might add." The Marshal smiled, "Perhaps you have heard of the Eterni Incantation?"

Xin's blue eyes flickered to the Emperor who was glaring at him with what could only be described as an animal hatred in his eyes. The man allowed a small chill up his spine. This man was dangerous, and not to be trifled with. Unlike his young sister, and Farran, he was not an easily intimidated and influenced child. He had grown up in the jungles of Ixa' Taka, hunting and fighting from the day he could walk. He had murdered the treacherous Admiral Vigoro when he was naught by a child, and had ruled fairly but firmly. Rapists, murderers, and abusers, more often than not were given a trial, and if found guilty, were offered to the Silver Gigas.

Eterni was rumoured to be one of the most painful ways in which to die. A million tiny shards of silver crystal, slamming into the body from all directions. So small that for a second, the victim would not feel it. Then, agony would flare through every cell, as each organ was pierced a thousand times.

"Aye, I have heard of it." Xin stood, looking at the men seriously. "The Princess is safe, however, I have hidden her identity by changing her physically, I did not want to be found with the girl in my possession, at least not before her and my son had mastered their new found abilities."

"What are you talking about?!" Snapped the Emperor, standing, coming to a slightly smaller height than the pirate.

"All in good time. I must tell you what I know of your father and mother, it is not much, probably twisted by the story tellers. But I will nto say it twice." He glanced to the man by the door.

"Jace, go and fetch the young Lady of Soltis, and the boy!"

"Aye Cap'n!"

* * *

It was the second time Fina felt herself unwillingly dragged from her warm slumber, wrapped in Farran's arms. However, this time, it was not nearly as roughly done.

She awoke after being brutally shaken awake by Jace. The tall pirate grinned down at them as the boy stirred beside her. Marius was on his feet, snarling in deadly warning, letting Jace know he would attack without hesitation, should any harm befall either of his charges.

"Rise and shine Lovebirds! You two have some visitors waitin' to see you in the Cap'n's quarters!"

"Visitors…?" mumbled Fina, sitting up and groggily rubbing at her eyes.

"Aye, now move it! Up on yer feet with yer!"

Gradually the pair came to their senses and followed the man out across the decks. Fina slipped her pale hand into the rough, larger one of Farran, as they walked side by side. Her other idly scratched at the beast's ears, as he padded beside her.

She smiled mischievously to herself, and whispered a Pyri spell so small, it merely warmed her against the cool evening air. She felt Farran stiffen slightly as the contact between them hummed with power. He shivered with pleasure, and was suddenly able to feel everything that the girl he adored felt. It was as if they had become on entity.

With no words spoken at all, she told him exactly how he made her feel, how his presence affected her, and in the same moment understood the warmth and love that swelled within him at the mere sight of her.

They were still connected, sharing and taking joy in the intense intimacy this simple contact allowed them, blind to the World, their bodies automatically following Jace, into the cabin.

"You two!!" Shouted Xin, his voice amplified by his fist slamming into the table top. "Stop what you are doing!!"

The pair snapped apart. Fina suddenly felt empty, and cold without his presence, not to mention, utterly exhausted. She glanced at Farran, he too was breathing rapidly, his face a little pale. She glanced away from him, and her eyes widened.

Vyse had stood when she entered, and now he gaped at her, aghast.

"Vyse!" She cried. Running to her brother she threw her arms about him, clinging to him fiercely. Her brother's strong arms crushed her desperately to him, as he choked on a few breaths, looking for words. Fina could smell her home on her brother, she had never thought about it before, but he carried the scent of Soltis on his royal clothes. Being close to him again, brought her one step closer to her father and mother.

"I knew you would find me.." She breathed into his shoulder. "I never thought I could miss Soltis so much."

Vyse held her at arms length for a moment, his face dark, taking in her ruined hair. He ran his hand roughly over her scalp, as if touching the stubble was the only way to confirm it. Then he spun away from her and grabbed Xin by his scruff.

"I'll see you die for what you have done to her!!" He snarled.

"Wait Vyse!" She called, her hand resting on his arm. "Let him go… please. He is not worth it."

Xin smirked at her, as her brother's hands slowly released him.

"Wise words little Princess, especially considering the news I have to pass onto you." His face darkened, and he motioned to the chairs. "I think you should sit when you hear this."

In grudging silence, Galcian, Vyse, and Fina slowly sat, Farran, with no chair, came to stand behind Fina's seat. Vyse glanced over his shoulder at the youth, who was so close to his sister. His lavender eyes narrowed fractionally, before he turned back to Xin.

"Say what you have to say old man." He snapped. Fina placed a hand over her brother's. One of his traits was a severe lack of patience, very much like Ramirez. And, as with her father, she had always been able to get past his tough exterior, and calm him. The two men in her life both loved and protected her to the point of suffocation, however, to disgrace, or shame themselves before her seemed like their worst kind of Hell. Vyse had never allowed her to be present for trials or executions, and she remembered when she was young, her father had always had Belle take her out of the room if he thought voices would even be raised. Fina, although wild, and unwilling to obey her father, had always been calmer, and far more patient. Now she willed her brother to douse the angry fire within him, and wait.

"Very well." Muttered Xin. He leaned his elbows on the desk, his finger tips pressing together, as he surveyed them solemnly. "It has reached my ears, that the High Lord Ramirez, your father, was killed two nights ago."

Fina went cold. Her blood thundered in her ears, and she felt ill. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Her father…?

"What?!" Roared Vyse, surging to his feet, sending the chair toppling backwards. "What are you talking about?!"

"As I say, it has come to my attention, that your father has been murdered. Your mother made a public announcement about it early yesterday morning."

"My mother is in bed, exceedingly ill!" The Emperor said, venom in his voice.

Fina had started to tremble, her face was ashen.

"Vyse.." She breathed. "He.. he's telling the truth…"

Her brother turned to her, and shock registered on his features when he saw how pale she had gone. He knelt before her, and grasped her hands.

"Fina, this man doesn't know what he is talking about! How could he?! I'm taking you home, we'll get back, and our parents will be there to greet us." He said, his voice thick, despite his confidence.

She shook her head, tears spilling over her lashes.

"No.. he.. he's right. He has to reason to lie… look at him!"

Vyse glanced at the Captain. The man's electric eyes were fixed on his, his face serious and deadly.

"I speak the truth, my Emperor." He muttered.

Vyse shakily sat down again, the chair had been picked up and righted by Jace, who had now handed Fina a rough patch of cloth to dry her eyes. Farran felt awkward and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, as it spasmed with her grief.

"How did you know of this before us?" breathed Galcian. "And what is this nonsense about Vyse killing his father?!"

Xin sighed.

"Well, news travels far faster on the winds of gossip, than it does from notices and official statements. In fact, the news reached me mere minutes before my crew came to your aid on Sailor's Island. By now, most of the World will believe you to be a murderer. Your mother, The High Lady, has taken on control of the Tower again. She is having General Marco, his wife and son, executed tomorrow at Sun Rise."

Fina sobbed.

"No.. not Vurg!" She shook her head, standing she threw herself into Farran's ready embrace and dissolved on his shoulder.

"But.. why..?" Vyse muttered. The man suddenly broke, and sobbed, his head falling onto his hands. "Why would my mother say such things?!" he cried.

Xin shook his head.

"I don't know.. but.. I have a feeling, its something to do with the man who 'saved' her from assassination." Brother and sister glanced at him. "The man's name, is Vyse."

* * *

Aika looked down at the ground, sighing, quickly growing bored of Vyse's attempts.

"It's not working my Love…" She mumbled, "The creature doesn't seem to respond to anything, perhaps it is best to just ignore the beastly thing."

Vyse growled and looked away from the floating Orb which was Zelos.

"I can't, for as long as I _don't_ control it, that means, there is someone else who _does_."

Aika sighed and walked to the beautiful thrones. The four of them were clearly hand crafted, especially designed for each member of the Royal Family. She touched one, her fingers tracing over back rest. The image of a boomerang had been expertly hewn into it. Her hands tingled, it seemed so familiar to her. The longer she stayed in this place, it seemed that what she was doing was wrong. Every moment, Vyse became stranger to her. It was as if, before they had arrived here, he had had some kind of influence over her, everything he said made her happy. Now.. in this new place, which seemed so old to her, it was like that influence was fading, a veil slowly dropping from her mind. She thought of the poor man, and his family waiting in the cells, waiting for dawn, waiting to die. She shivered as Vyse's hand slipped around her waist. Why was she thinking these things? She loved this man.

* * *

WR: oooookay, so Rami has seen glimpses of how life goes on for his beloved family, and is feeling ultra sensitive now that all his emotions are released. And good old Fina still loves him dearly. But poor Aika.. shes starting to feel confused, lets hope she remembers Rami soon  as for her kids.. well, Fina hasn't taken the news well, and Vyse is pretty pissed. Aww and Farran 3 I wish I had a Farran all of my own. Luck lil' Princess eh? And what about Zelos? And how is the Dark Kingdom gonna take the news of Celeste being killed… heh, just had to throw that in, as they are gonna come into play soon too ;) And of course.. whats gonna happen to our fav lil Vaulan Street urchin and his family eh? Keep reading 3 


	8. Chapter 8

WR: Lots of arguing in this chapter

* * *

Fina felt utter anguish. How could it have ended like this? She had barely spoken, even to Farran. The news of her Father's death had hit her hard. How could it not? She had adored and looked up to her father with utter devotion when she was tiny. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Ramirez had lifted her from her mother's torn womb with his bare hands… Perhaps it was because during the first two years of her life, it had been him who had raised her, doted upon her, and protected her from all the evil things of the world. She had a vague memory of one night when she had experienced a nightmare, and she had wailed for an hour, ignoring Belle's attempts to calm her. Only did she quiet when her father entered and lifted her from her small cot. The rest of that night he had sat before a fire, with her cradled in his lap. He had not uttered one word of comfort, he had let her weep, and finally settle in his protecting embrace.

Now, knowing he was dead… It was more than she could bare. True, she loved her mother dearly. They shared so many qualities, and could sit and talk for hours of men, sailing, food, and all manner of things. But, she had always shared one extra special bond with her father. Something secret, a small devotion of silent love which was always between them. How she had adored him. She had left him after a furious argument. Anger and passion driving her to flee, and now, she would never see him again, never be able to say sorry for throwing off his protection without a care.

She now lay alone on the little bed she had so often shared with Farran. She had locked the door and ignored the occasional knocks from either her brother, or her love. She could only be alone with her grief. Tears did not seem to satisfy her, but she shed them all the same, burying her face in the rough pillow. She felt a sickening shame engulf her; shame that she had not parted with her beloved father on better terms.

"Daddy…." She whispered into the sheets, more tears squeezing from under her closed lids. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. I should.. I should never have given you cause.. to be so ashamed of me." Her throat tightened painfully as she sobbed loudly, her body trembled with emotion, and sorrow gripped her tightly in its unforgiving fist.

"You never made me ashamed…"

She gasped, and glanced around the cabin. There was no one there, but she could almost swear that she had heard his voice, so close, but yet.. it had echoed as if reaching her from an unimaginable distance. Sitting up, she blinked the tears from her eyes, her heart pounding.

"Dad..?" She ventured meekly, feeling foolish for speaking to an empty space. Silence answered her, and she felt a chill go down her spine. Closing her eyes she listened intently, she heard the rumbling of the engines, the sweep of the oars, she heard her brother mumbling to Galcian, she heard Farran sighing in his solitude with Marius.

Then she heard a whisper, as if it was carried on the wind. Her skin tingled, and she felt a tug at her soul. She was dully aware of her body falling limply to the sheets, her body succumbing to a deep sleep. She found herself stood on the deck of a ship. It was huge, and she knew it well. Monocreos, her father's flag ship. She started when a cold hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with the emerald eyes of Ramirez.

Tears filled her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!!" She cried, uncaring for her childish behaviour, no doubt he would scold her for being so pathetic. But his arms encircled her and he crushed his only daughter to him in a surprising display of affection. She sobbed against him, he smelled of home.

"I thought.. I thought you were.."

"Dead?" he cut in, "I am."

She blinked up at him, and he smiled sadly at her.

"I don't know why, but it seems I am able to speak to you in this manner, Fina." He said. His voice echoed strangely, his skin was paler than usual and he was cold to the touch.

"So.. you.. your really gone?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Dad.. I .. I never meant to.."

He hushed her.

"Fina, I am very proud of you." He said. "You are a strong young woman, with a mind and heart of your own. However, I'm not entirely sure I approve of you being in love with the spawn of Celeste."

She did not reply to this at first. She sighed and leaned against her father.

"What do we do now?" She mumbled. "How do we win?"

He shook his head.

"The man who supposedly saved your mother, was my killer. He dragged her into a dream world, not unlike I have done to you, and altered her perception on things. He will kill Marco and his family, and take your brothers place on the throne, and my place at your mother's side." He looked at her, her young face twisted in anguish that one of her age, should not have to suffer. His thumb brushed a tear stain from her cheek. "I know of your unique connection with the boy, you must train yourselves in this new magic, it will come in very useful." His presence slowly began to fade, and she gradually became aware of her back pressed into the sheets of her bed. She reached out desperately.

"Daddy.. please don't go yet!" She breathed desperately.

"I will be watching, child. Tell your brother.. he still holds the power of the Moons in his hands… Continue to make me proud.."

She awoke, and gasped in a few sharp breathes. Blinking she sat up and glanced around her quiet cabin, her heart pounding. She couldn't believe it, she could still feel the echo of his embrace and she smiled softly to herself.

Her father's last words stayed with her. The power of the Moons? She shook her head, she did not understand what he meant by that. But she drew herself swiftly to her feet, and flung open the door to the cabin. Farran, who sat with his back against the ship rails, Marius at his feet glanced up and went straight to her. His face was wrought with concern.

"Fina.." He mumbled, his hands gently, grasping her shoulders, preparing to draw her into a comforting embrace at the first sign of sadness. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm alright Farran." She said, taking one of his hands in her own and kissing his knuckles. "Really I am. But I must find my brother."

She started towards the captains cabin, and was about to knock when she heard raised voices.

"Well if you will not go there, then give us a life boat, and we shall go alone!!" Her brother was shouting.

"I can't do that!! Fina and Farran must be trained!!" Xin's voice was also angry, and now Galcian's cut in.

"What makes you think you have a choice in what happens to the princess now that we have found her?!"

Fina shook her head, and ran her hand through her black stubble before barging into the room, followed by a bewildered Farran.

The room quieted at her entrance. All three men were on their feet, and they turned and watched her step through the door.

Vyse's eyes carried a frown when he saw her enter with the dark haired boy. He had been informed of the boy's heritage, and an instant dislike for him had settled. He had after all once tried to kill the mother of this youth, and was sure that any brat of her's could bring no good.

"Stop this pointless arguing!" Fina snapped. She kicked the door shut behind the pair of them and glared at the men. The brief meeting with her father had done something to restore her old confidence, almost how she had been in Soltis.

"Xin is right. Me and Farran need to develop our skills." She said, but continued to speak when her brother's mouth opened to object. "But my brother is also right. We need to return to Soltis, which is where I assume you were speaking of before I entered, as soon as possible. Our friend's lives are in danger."

"Well what do you suggest little Princess?" Xin asked with a sneer.

"Address Fina properly, Father!" Snapped Farran, calling Xin by this name for the first time. But it was said coldly, with no affection.

"You should try and follow your own advice Runt!" Snarled Vyse.

"Stop!!" Fina shouted. Her anger at these men was building. Why did they always insist on fighting and arguing over such small things. Her eyes met her brother's.

"Vyse.. Father.. he said.. he said to tell you. You still hold the power of the Moons in your hands."

He blinked.

"Fina, what are you talking about!?"

"He came to my Vyse!" She snapped. "Just moments ago… he.. he's really gone.. I don't know how, but he spoke to me, and he told me to tell you.."

"Zelos.." breathed Vyse, cutting across his sister as realisation dawned on him. "I still control the silver Gigas!"

Galcian grinned.

"We will take back the Tower with ease then!" He said.

"No…" Muttered Fina. "That will not help Mother…"

"Then what do you suggest?!" Snapped her brother, feeling a prickling resentment that their father had deigned to speak to his younger sister, and not him. She blinked at him, before she shook her shorn head in defeat.

"I don't know…"

"Father." Farran said, meeting the icy eyes of the man with his own. "Can you train us?"

The occupants of the cabin turned to look at Xin. The captain barked a short, mirthless laugh, before shaking his head.

"Sorry Boy, but no I can't."

"What?!" Growled Galcian.

Xin narrowed his eyes at the young Marshall.

"Sir," He said coldly, "I am a sailor, not a Mage."

"Then how did you plan to teach them, if we had not discovered you?" Vyse asked.

"Let me remind you Emperor, you did not discover us, we brought you here." He said scathingly. "And as to your question, I planned to take them into Deep Sky, of course." He replied with a smirk. "There are magic workers who have studied the Prophecy and ancient Magic almost religiously. It was to these Mages I planned on taking them." He glanced at Fina. "Another reason for shearing you. Hair such as yours is uncommon in the Dark Kingdom, and would attract the attention of the Royal Embassy, in Alezmueres. Until now, you had been their main priority."

He looked at the occupants of the room that were glaring at him with a mixture of resentment and fury, he stared back at them, uncaring.

"Then.. we have to go into Deep Sky." Muttered Fina.

Vyse looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"But what about.."

"Vyse… Come and walk with me.." She said, cutting across him.

Reluctantly he followed his sister to the door and out onto the decks, leaving the remaining three men in an uncomfortable silence.

Outside the cool wind whisked around them, snatching at Vyse's platinum hair, he looked sadly at his sister, who's locks had once been her crowning glory. They strode to the rail, and looked below at the pale clouds that drifted below them, shining brilliantly under the Silver Moon which illuminated the night sky above them.

"Fina... How can you even think of going into Deep Sky?" He breathed, turning to her. "Father.. he.. he is dead. You think he came and spoke to you, but he is still dead!"

"I think nothing!" She snapped at him. "I don't know why, but he was able to draw my soul into a dream world.. much like the one Mother suffered. He spoke to me…and there is nothing to debate on that subject!"

"But still, Mother.. she is still in danger. This mad man has her and our friends, who are to be executed within a few hours. Not to mention that Syna is still within the tower! She is pregnant Fina! I can't just vanish into Deep Sky with you and hope these Mages will work a miracle!! Not when I have a child growing within my Fiancée."

"Vyse you don't understand!" She breathed, closing her eyes against the threatening tears. "You don't know… this power that I feel when me and Farran are one… I know that if we learned to control and understand it… we could accomplish anything we desired. I could feel the very fabric of the world in my grasp.. mine for the shaping. If I learned all I needed to, I could fix everything. I could go back, all the way back and stop Father being killed. I could save Mother!! You need to trust me!" she put her hand on his arm, and willed him to believe her.

"You do not need me for that…" he mumbled. "I can't.. I have to go back to the Tower, and take Syna, Marco and his family, and Mother away from there!"

"Of course I need you Vyse!" She said, her voice breaking. "You are my brother.. You have only just found me again, our father is dead, and our mother doesn't know us.. we need each other now more than ever."

He hung his head. She looked at him sorrowfully.. how would she feel if Farran was in danger, and she could do nothing?

"Syna is a clever woman, she is canny and wise. She knows your heart, and how much you love our parents. She will find a way out.."

"What about Marco, Tatina and Vurg?" He asked coldly.

She sobbed.

"Please Vyse! Don't do this to me! You think I'm not already aware of them?! Vurg is my dearest friend! But what could we do?! I am no longer recognisable, and you are a fugitive in your own Empire!! We would just end up getting ourselves killed! Vyse, we have this chance to try and save everything… We cannot throw it away!"

He looked at her. His lavender eyes were full of anguish. The face of his beloved Bride flashed before him, as he slowly nodded.

"Then we go to Deep Sky."

* * *

Marco was brought out of his restless slumber as the shackles about his wrists, which held him in a perpetually upright position, loosened, and he was able to slide to the cold floor. For a moment he could not summon the strength to open his eyes, but a soft female voice whispered to him.

"Stay calm General, just relax." For a moment his heart leapt, thinking that Aika had regained herself somehow.

He felt a small Sacri spell embrace him, and was able to crack open his eyes. He was met with the tanned skin, and dark hair of the emperor's Bride. She smiled softly at him.

"You should start to feel stronger as time goes by." She said kindly, and helped him to his feet.

Marco saw that Tatina and Vurg were already freed, and felt his heart wilt in relief. He cared nothing for his own life, but those of his wife and son.. he would defend to the death.

"Thank you Empress." He breathed, bowing his head to her.

"Marco, I am not an Empress yet… and now Vyse has been blamed for the death of Ramirez.. . I doubt I will ever get the chance to Marry him." Her voice cracked a little, before she straightened her shoulders and blinked the threatening tears away. "But now you must run. Get to the docks and take a ship to somewhere far away." She said.

"But you must come with us, My Lady." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and stepped away.

"I can't.. not yet. I can't leave Soltis. For one thing, I have no where else to go, and if I did leave, then Vyse would never know where to find me. As far as I am aware, this man who has control of Aika does not know who I am. As far as they are aware.. I am nothing but a serving girl…" She looked at him. "You must go.. now."

Marco trembled with indecision. How could he walk away, leaving the Emperor's bride here within the clutches of the man who had killed Ramirez?

"That was an Order General!" She snapped, seeing his reluctance. "Go now before we are all caught and killed! Get your family away!"

Marco leaned forward and hissed her forehead.

"May the Moons watch over you My Lady." He whispered, before he whisked past her. The three were gone in seconds and Syna breathed a sigh of relief. She had instantly left the rooms she shared with Vyse when she had heard the news, knowing that if she was found there, she would probably be killed. Now she had a few meagre belongings, a photo print of her and Vyse, a bag of gold, some jewellery from her mother, and some clothes. She could not leave Soltis.. not yet, she had to wait for Vyse, but she could not stay in the Tower. She could not die! She allowed her hand to rest on her abdomen.. they could not die.

* * *

Galcian shook Vyse by the hand.

"I am sorry my friend." He said again. The Emperor smiled and shook his head.

"Do not be. I could not ask you to come with us."

Galcian sighed.

"I would of course, under different circumstances, gladly accompany you. But two days ago I was given a daughter, and I still have a continent to run. I will try and spread positive propaganda in your favour Vyse. But I must return to my family."

The friends embraced momentarily. They stood on the deck of the dread Ship, a small lifeboat stood ready to take the Marshall ashore to Sailor's Island, where his own ship still waited. The Marshall bowed low to Fina, before grinning at her and ruffling her spiked hair, coarse and knotted due to the pitch.

"It is good to see you safe and well again Princess. I wish you the best of luck."

She smiled and nodded.

"Send my love to Belle, Galcian." She said.

The young man nodded briefly to Farran before turning and boarding the ship. The three of them, along with Xin and Jace, watched the small ship vanish into the gloom. The Emperor then turned to the captain.

"I wish to share a cabin with my sister, can that be arranged?" he asked.

Jace chuckled and shook his head, and Xin smirked.

"Your sister is already happily settled in a cabin shared with my son." He said, nodding at the pair who stood side by side, blushing furiously. Vyse's face darkened and he rounded on his sister.

"Fina! What are you thinking!?" he shouted. "Have you shared more than a room with this boy!? Let me remind you his is Celeste's son! Do you remember what she tried to do to us and our family?! Not to mention it has been intended that you and Vurg wed when you come of age!"

Farran glanced at Fina, pain registered on his face. She was betrothed?

"Don't you dare say things like that to me Vyse!" She shouted, her eyes shining with rage. "Vurg is my friend, but you know as well as I do that I was never going to marry him, no matter what father said, not to mention that he is 12 years old, and should not even be bothered with the thought of marriage!! And as for Celeste, she has nothing to do with him! She did not raise him and he is nothing like her!"

Vyse ignored her and glared at Farran.

"How does it feel?" he asked with a sneer. "How does it feel to fuck Royalty!?"

"Vyse!" Shouted Fina. Her brother had barely ever sworn in his life, and certainly not within her hearing. "Do not dare to speak to him like that, you have no right!"

Farran cocked his head and smiled softly, his blue eyes cold, not replying to the Emperor.

"By the Moons Vyse, I am almost fifteen, Farran is sixteen! We have done nothing!"

Silence descended upon them, Jace and Xin watching the battle between the siblings with interest. For a moment it looked like Vyse may continue to argue, but eventually he seemed to deflate. He cast one last distasteful look at Farran, before muttering.

"Very well, it seems I will need a cabin for one."

Jace chuckled.

"Well that's certainly one way of comin' to an agreement." He said.

Eventually Fina and Farran were left alone on the Deck. Xin and Jace had led Vyse away to a room while they made their flight down into Deep Sky. He looked down at her, and ran a finger over her cheek.

"When we are both of age.." He murmured to her. "Will you bind yourself to me?" The quiet question held within it a silent hope, and a secret promise of a life together. Fina smiled softly.

"It will be two years before I am seventeen. Will you wait for me?"

"I would wait a millennia for you."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his briefly, for the first time.

"Then, yes, I will."

The ship shifted beneath them, and they each felt the familiar pull at their stomachs which signalled a descent.

"Come," He said, taking her hand and drawing her in the direction of their small cabin. "It's a long flight to the Dark City, so I suggest we get some rest."

* * *

3 Years Later

He mumbled incoherently as sleep slowly lifted from his consciousness. Blue eyes opened to behold the dull stone ceiling, he was so used to. The air of the room was cool as always, and he concentrated on the warmth of the bed, and the heat given off by the body that shared it with him. He rolled onto his side, and looked at her. Her back was to him, black hair played over the pillow like a satin sheet. Her smooth skin showed the path of her spine as it dove beneath the sheets, whispering of the further enticements which lay hidden from his eyes. She stirred slightly and rolled onto her back, bringing the sight of her bare chest into his line of vision. To add to his pleasure at this, her breasts responded to the chill air surrounding them, hardening. He shook his head in despair as heat tore through him, and he moaned slightly at the sight of her. Smiling to himself, he reached out, pulling the covers up over her nakedness. Feeling his touch, her eyes opened as wakefulness grasped her. Those gorgeous emerald flecked eyes met with his own.

"You looked a little cold…" he mumbled to her. She glanced under the sheets at herself and laughed.

"Perhaps I was just excited." She said, smiling coyly at him.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they finally parted for want of air, she could still feel his mouth smouldering against her own.

"I love you too.." She breathed.

He chuckled and rolled above her, propping himself up on an elbow he allowed his other hand to work its way down her side and over her hips. She giggled as he pushed his knee between her legs, moving them apart.

The couple were startled as there was a loud bang on their door.

"Boy get off the girl! Aysra is already waiting for you!"

He growled and ignored the voice, allowing his mouth to dip to her glorious chest. Within moments the knocks came again, and when there was still no reply, to door banged open.

She cried out and tried to turn away from the tall blue eyed man stood in the doorway. However, the man above her forced her to look at him as he continued his ministrations upon her.

"Get out Old Man, I'm busy." He muttered, keeping his eyes on her's.

Xin narrowed his eyes at the pair. Fina was bright red and had her eyes closed, and his son moved above her, ignoring his father's presence.

"It is not wise to make a Mage wait." The pirate hissed.

"And it is not wise to interrupt me and my wife when we are involved in the Carnal side of marriage." He growled. "Now get out!" he snapped over his shoulder.

Xin glared at the pair for a second longer before he turned and stormed out.

When he was gone, Fina shook her head and let her hands cover her face in embarrassment.

Farran chuckled and ran a finger over her chin.

"Hey.." he murmured.

"I can't believe you just did that.." She said, her voice muffled by her hands.

He chuckled and nipped at her ear lobe, his hand diving between her legs, earning a gasp.

"You seem to have gotten quite excited over it."

She took her hands away and tried to give him a withering glare, attempting to ignore his skilled fingers, and failing poorly. After he had worked an orgasm out of her, he made love to her swiftly, the passion between them a raging inferno. She clawed at his back, her neck arched, as he moved strongly against her.

Eventually satisfied, he slipped out of bed and reached for his clothes, and glanced at her over his broad shoulder. She lay on her side smiling at him, only half covered, her skin flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"How did I ever come to have a husband like you?" She breathed, looking at him with utter adoration.

He laughed and pulled on a linen shirt.

"Because I saw you at a slave auction and thought you had a nice ass, so I bought you." He replied. The pillow hit him in the back of the head, earning another chuckle out of him.

In compatible and happy silence the pair dressed. Over their linen shirts they wore waistcoats of stiff black leather, which was matched by the thigh high boots. On their bottom half they wore close fitting trousers which would allow them to move easily.

Fina drew a hand through her shoulder length black hair, it was as smooth as silk. She had changed her hair colour by use of the magic between her and Farran as soon as she had learned how. At least this way, she would not have to rub pitch though her hair every month. She tied it at the base of her neck and turned to her handsome husband.

"Well you heard Xin, Aysra is already waiting." She said.

He slipped his arms around her and kissed her brow.

"I would make a thousand Mages wait for an eternity if it meant I could stay in bed with you forever."

She laughed in response.

"Come on, she will already be angry for having to wait this long. I don't think she was expecting the 'Chosen Ones of the Prophecy' to be this late to rise from their bed."

* * *

WR: Ok!! Well now, that has kind of answered a few of the Q's I posed at the end of the last chapter.. sort of. Ok, so three long years have gone by. How is Aika faring with dead-Vyse? And how is young Vyse doing? What has happened to Marco and Syna and people like that:D Aww and Fina and Farran are married! Anyway, Bye for now, there won't be another update for.. hmm.. probably not till around October, due to the fact that I have exams, and then I'm going to Costa Rica for three months to do a conservation project with Sea Turtles…. So yeah, but I'll give you a few clues to what is to come:

Young Vyse – serving as a soldier in the Dark Kingdom Army.

Aika – HAS HAD VYSE'S BABY!

Zelos will come into use.

An Update on Rami and dead-Fina

Something bad has happened to Marco 

And Syna was pregnant too.. what happened to that?

Anyway.. lol, see u in October XD


End file.
